


【娜俊】心门

by moli0825



Category: Fandom RPF, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moli0825/pseuds/moli0825
Summary: 都市言情，主娜俊，伪替身。客串：楷灿，帝努，星辰，在玹，悠昀和《云里的月光》，同一个世界。黄仁俊：金牌律师罗渽民：影视业太子爷，业余爱好当明星。
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, 娜俊
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 拥有一个人的心，就会拥有他的记忆吗？  
> 拥有他的记忆，就会拥有他的感情吗？
> 
> 黄仁俊是不信的。  
> 但，不知为何。  
> 自己却和身体里那段不属于自己的记忆中的男主人公，结婚了。  
> 阴错阳差之下。

正文：

短信：“没有你，我也能过得好好的。” 

1/  


罗渽民又一次上了八卦周刊，这一次的对象是刚拿了世界小姐冠军的中英混血。

冠军小姐人美肤白，胸大腰细，笑起来要人命。杨柳一样依偎在罗渽民的怀里，笑得明媚动人。如此一对抢眼的璧人，在照片被曝出的瞬间，就迅速抢占所有热搜、头条。

话说回来，罗渽民每次上热搜，鹿城的茶水间就特别热闹。

“你说，他到底睡没睡啊！”  
“睡了吧！你看那模特胸大腰细大长腿，是我，我也睡！”  
“就是！都在酒店里待了一夜，不睡！谈理想啊。”  
“可，他看着不像那种人啊！”  
“长得好看就不像啊！花痴吧你。”  
“所谓人不可貌相啊，是吧，黄律师？”

黄仁俊接水的杯子抖了一下，他直起身，抬了抬银丝边眼镜，笑得很无辜：“不知道啊。”

同事们听完，忍不住叹了口气。很好，这很黄律师。

总所周知，黄律师除了对案子感兴趣之外，就是一不食人间烟火的主。什么娱乐八卦、谁结婚谁离婚，他一概不感兴趣。可，罗渽民是谁啊！鹿城响当当的角儿，家大业大。上到八十老太下到五岁孩童，或多或少都听过鹿城影视帝国第一太子爷的名号。加上太子爷混的是娱乐圈，常年曝光在镜头前，按理说，应该天下周知才对。

同事们也是正聊得起劲，见黄律师拿着水杯进来，顺口问了一嘴。谁知，答案一成不变。

等黄律师走出了茶水间，同事们甚有默契地摇摇头，把八卦主角换成了黄仁俊。

按理说，黄律师为人亲和有礼，年轻有为，年纪轻轻就成了大状师。长相，也是放眼整个鹿城都拉不出五个人的美貌。可不知为何，就这一个黄金极品来公司三年，全事务所愣是没一个人敢追。

这真不怪大家没有胆，要怪就怪黄大律师太仙儿，实在令人自行惭愧，只敢远观。

刚走出茶水间，电话就响了。  
黄仁俊不用看就知道是谁。

“喂。”  
“你老公又给你带绿帽了，你怎么一点都不着急呢？”对方的声音十分高亮，听着还有一丝戏谑。  
“证据呢？”黄仁俊拐了个弯走进被阳光铺满的过道，不紧不慢，偏头看了眼窗外的好天气。  
“证什么据啊，照片摆在那，热搜都爆了，就差人家狗仔帮你把避孕套从垃圾堆里翻出来咯。”  
“一张进门的照片，一张出门的照片，也代表不了什么。说不定，人家关门谈理想呢。”  
李楷灿一听这厮的话，忍不住提高声量：“你跟38D的姑娘，大半夜谈理想啊！还有上次，巴厘岛拍到的那小鲜肉又是啥。你再不好好管管你家罗娜，等哪天罗娜真把人给你带回家，你可别哭着来找我。”

罗娜，是罗渽民的小名。一般只有他兄弟家人才这么叫他。

起初，黄仁俊刚听到这个名字的时候，差点没把嘴里的水喷出来。碍于家庭聚会，当着大家的面不好意思失礼，只好硬生生忍着险些伤了喉咙。但他知道，罗渽民一定听见了，因为他就坐在黄仁俊边上，靠得极近。事后，黄仁俊一度以为罗渽民会找他秋后算账，谁知他跟没事发生一样，还给了他一颗润喉糖。

黄仁俊挑了挑眉继续说：“这有什么好哭的，我给他们挪窝呗。”  
“哈？行行行，你厉害，你大度，贤惠、正宫风范。”李楷灿忍不住隔空翘起了大拇指，表示赞叹。  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
“不客气。”

李楷灿气急败坏地收了线，黄仁俊刚好也走回自己的办公室。

说来也奇怪，李楷灿明明是罗渽民的哥们，如今却也成了黄仁俊的好朋友。自从婚礼上见过之后，李楷灿对黄仁俊可谓是一见如故，主动和黄仁俊联络起来。黄仁俊也不知为何见到李楷灿就想耍嘴皮子，一来二去两个人就熟了。加上罗渽民好像也并没有什么意见。

黄仁俊坐回办公椅上，翘起二郎腿望着落地窗外的风景。现在上午9点，正是阳光最强烈的时候。今天天气好得很，光线充沛、万里无云。阳光透过玻璃窗洒进办公室，把整个办公室照得透亮，按理说人也会跟着明亮起来。

黄仁俊把视线从窗外移回办公桌上，桌面搁着早上助理刚送来的杂志，这是公司惯例操作。今日的杂志封面，就是鹿城八卦中心的主人公。两人姣好的面容占了大半版面，让人可以清晰地看清他们的表情。只见两人同撑一把伞，动作亲昵。罗渽民撑着伞搂着她，眉眼含情看着她笑，这是他一贯看人的方式。女生则靠在他怀里，露出少女羞涩的表情，身上还披着件男士西装外套。  
不得不说，这张照片选得真好，女生小鸟依人，男生绅士贵气，像极了豪门电视剧里的男女主人公。

黄仁俊盯着这张照片。  
难过吗？  
他不难过。  
他真的不难过。  
可，眼泪却不受控制地往下掉。  
心，也揪着疼。

2/  
黄仁俊驱车回家时，便看见了家里的火光。黄仁俊疑惑，这个时候，他应该还在剧组才对。

熄火关了车门，推开家门，黄仁俊不禁挑了下眉。地上凌乱不堪，满地散落着衣服、裤子、衬衫、领带，鞋子...一路蔓延到浴室。

黄仁俊扶着门框愣了几秒，想起白天李楷灿说的话。不会吧，不会真应验了李楷灿的话，把人带回家了吧？可，转念想了下罗渽民平日的行事风格。虽说是有些我行我素不受控制，可也从没有给自己带来什么麻烦。

除非，他是不想过下去了。但，这也不是罗渽民的风格。如果真的不想跟自己过下去，他一定会提前个半年，把一切手续办好再交到自己手里，顺便给自己一份巨额离婚损失费。

有条有理，独断又周到。想到此，黄仁俊当下安心了些。

黄仁俊平复好心情，坐在玄关的凳椅上换拖鞋。换好之后，顺路把衣服一件一件捡起来，一路捡到浴室门口。黄仁俊看着最后一件西装外套，觉得甚是眼熟。

浴室的暖灯，引起了他的注意力，黄仁俊抬起头，迎来了更刺激的场面。

罗渽民裸着上身，在腰间松松垮垮围了一条浴巾，单手撑在洗手台上对着镜子刮胡子。灯光把他全身的线条承托得格外明显，只要扫一眼就能看清楚他身上的八块腹肌和浴巾底下若隐若现的人鱼线。

黄仁俊仰着头，保持弯腰半蹲的姿势，吞了吞口水。

“回来了。”罗渽民的声音有些慵懒。

“昂。”良久，黄仁俊才缓过神，愣愣地回了一句。他直起身把所有衣服揽在胸前，停在浴室门口，不知道自己该不该继续进浴室。因为罗渽民站在洗手池中间，身形高大挡住了他一半的去路。

见罗渽民无动于衷维持着刚刚的姿势继续拾到自己的脸，黄仁俊咬了下嘴唇。管他呢，光膀子算什么，都是大老爷们。

虽如此想，黄仁俊还是谨慎地收了收身上的衣服和肢体，小心翼翼地从罗渽民背后穿过去，以免有什么肢体接触。

浴室充斥着罗渽民身上的香味，这是他的专属香味，黄仁俊始终没法习惯。他总觉得罗渽民的香气太过侵略性，会让人失去理性和自我。因此，平日都刻意和他保持一定距离。

可今日不同。浴室虽是双人的，但总归是私密空间。两个大男人同时处在一个狭小空间里，距离瞬间就被拉近百倍。罗渽民的香味带走了黄仁俊几分理智，以至于他一股脑地把所有衣服都扔进了洗衣机里，忘了把不能机洗的西装另外处理。

“不是让你请个阿姨吗？” 罗渽民仰着头对着镜子，仔细清理脸上的胡须，眼睛都不眨一下。  
“我不太喜欢....”黄仁俊两手搭在洗衣机边上，背对着他。  
“陌生人。”罗渽民甩了甩手上的刮胡刀，接下他的话。透过镜子，看了一眼黄仁俊的后脑勺。  
黄仁俊抿着嘴，默默地点点头。

在这一点上，黄仁俊还是挺感激他的。

结婚的时候，罗渽民问他，你有什么条件。  
黄仁俊说，不喜欢被人打扰。  
因此，结婚后，罗渽民从不让自己的工作人员进这个屋子，也不怎么带朋友回家，几乎做到了他说的“不喜欢被人打扰”，这让黄仁俊轻松不少。

社交能力，黄仁俊是有的，而且游刃有余，不然他也不会做律师。只是，他的心思全放在案子上，私下就不想花费精力去经营人际关系。

“你喜欢就行。”罗渽民自言自语了一句。结果话音刚落，肚子传来一阵叫声。罗渽民尴尬地咳了两句，试图掩盖。  
这咕噜声，戳中了黄仁俊的笑点，他隐去脸上的笑意，转过身：“你没吃饭？”  
“下了戏就直接飞回来了，没来得及。”  
“我正好也没吃，我煮面，你吃吗？”  
罗渽民停下手中的动作，看了黄仁俊几秒，点了点头。  
黄仁俊接收到，便小心翼翼地缩起身体，从罗渽民后背穿过，去厨房准备。

其实，黄仁俊是吃过晚饭的，但为了不让自己显得特刻意，或者说，为了不让对方觉得有负担，才这么说。  
况且罗渽民日常做过不少好意给他，煮碗面也不算什么。

结婚前，罗渽民本不住在鹿城，加上工作的关系居无定所。为了方便黄仁俊上班，特地在离事务所最近的私人山庄，挑了一栋风景最好的房子买了下来，当成婚房。

房子坐落在山庄最顶上，独一户，是一套玻璃房。无论站在房子的哪个角落，一眼望去尽是鹿城的城景风光。黄仁俊常常一个人端着咖啡，看着窗外的风景，恍然。自己上辈子是不是拯救了银河系，住在自己用半辈子工资也买不起的房子里。大部分时间，还是自己一个人独享，因为罗渽民几乎不怎么着家。

家里的厨房是开放式的，厨房内就有一张玻璃餐桌。

厨房灯火通明，黄仁俊脱下西装外套，在白色衬衫外套了件围裙，看上去略显违和却十分好看。罗渽民换好休闲装出来，看到这一幕，突然有些恍惚。这种温馨的场面，几乎不会在他的生活里出现。

厨房里有爱人忙碌的身影，而归家疲惫的丈夫则守在一旁坐等美餐一顿。这种世俗小温馨，在戏里罗渽民倒是体验过一两回。然而，戏只是戏，而且在一堆道具和工作人员的眼皮子底下表演，根本不会有什么真情实感的体会。

今日，不知道为何，倒有些不同。

不过，这倒让罗渽民想起以前。确实有一个新人演员，把自己脱光就穿了件围裙，站在他酒店套房里，端着一碗意式拉面候着他，着实把他吓得做了好几天噩梦。

黄仁俊端锅转身，想把锅里的菜倒到餐桌上的盘子里。可转身时发现，罗渽民站在客厅，一只手捂着自己的胸口，一副受惊的样子看着自己出神。

“怎么了？”黄仁俊问他。  
“啊？没事。”罗渽民抿嘴一笑，摇摇头。  
黄仁俊不以为意地“哦”了一句：“饭好了，过来吃吧。”  
罗渽民放下手，捏捏裤子，想说一句“幸苦了”，可话到嘴边发现过于矫情，不太适合他们，因此撇撇嘴作罢。  
他乖乖地走过去，坐下来，等黄仁俊收拾。

黄仁俊不常做饭，但厨艺不错。而且，他习惯做完饭后，把灶台全部弄干净了再吃。

“你先吃，不用等我。”身后半天没有动静，黄仁俊猜了大半，头也不回随口嘱咐了一句。  
罗渽民嘴上说“好”，但还是没动筷子，直到黄仁俊收拾好，坐下来。

开吃，已经九点了。在这一百多平米的玻璃房里面，两个人面对面，端着自己的碗，安静地吃饭。

黄仁俊煮了碗鸡蛋面，炒了个青菜做配料。因为感觉到罗渽民饿得慌，便做了可以快速吃的东西。  
黄仁俊吃得慢，一是因为自己吃过了，二是想让罗渽民多吃一点，便放慢自己吃饭的速度。罗渽民看上去胃口极好，已经吃下第二碗面，菜也去了大半。

罗渽民对吃，其实有自己的讲究。  
今天飞机餐不好吃，所以他没吃两口就停了。  
罗渽民吃饭虽挑，但吃相极好。哪怕是现在饿急了的情况，他也是吃得十分优雅没有露出半点声。

给人做饭，是一件很麻烦的事。  
但，看着人一碗一碗吃光自己做的饭，是一件很有成就的事。  
黄仁俊看着罗渽民埋头苦吃的头顶，心情有些欣慰。

“对了……”罗渽民抬起头看着黄仁俊，嘴巴极红。  
“你明天晚上加班吗？”  
“不加。”黄仁俊扒着碗里的菜。  
“那我去接你吧。”  
“啊？”黄仁俊猛抬头，诧异地看着罗渽民。  
“爷爷后天生日，我们明晚提前过去。”  
“嗯，我之前就安排好了，我可以自己开车过去，不用麻烦。”黄仁俊婉拒。  
“不麻烦。”三个字，简短有力，强势不带拒绝。  
罗渽民说完，继续埋头吃饭，眼神都不给他一下。以至于黄仁俊端着碗，架着筷子，一时不知说些什么，只好默认作罢。 

吃完饭，黄仁俊自然地接过碗筷收拾，而罗渽民依旧安静地坐在一旁等他收拾完。

黄仁俊习惯了自己一个人吃饭洗碗，突然多出一个人在身后等自己，甚是不自在。罗渽民则看着黄仁俊纤细的身影，在灯光下多了几分居家的味道，思绪不自觉地飘得很远。

两个人各怀心思，相守无言，等仁俊收拾好，便一同上楼。走到楼梯口，互相道了句晚安，便一左一右分开走，各自进了自己的房间。

是的  
这段婚姻，有名无实。

3/  
也不是排斥，也不是故意，也不是谁规定，也不是谁先造成的。  
时间一长，就变成这样。

婚礼结束当天，罗渽民还来不及回新房，就因为工作行程的关系，救场进组了。  
一进，来来去去的，就是半年。

而黄仁俊拖着一身疲惫回家，也没多想，挑了一间顺眼的房间住进去，一住就是半年。

半年后，罗渽民的助理出现在家门口，探着脑袋十分乖巧地问黄仁俊：“罗总的行李要搬到哪里去呀？”

黄仁俊靠在门边愣了半天，心想总不能一回来就跟自己睡吧，怎么也得缓缓。再说，万一跟自己一个房间，人家不愿意呢？  
思前想后，黄仁俊闪开身子，指了指二楼左边的房间：“那吧。”  
就这样罗渽民就一直住在左边的卧室，一住就是两年。

两年下来，黄仁俊和罗渽民见面的次数，不超过五次。  
每次见面，相处的时间不到十天。  
换句话说，黄仁俊在杂志、电视、电影上看到他的次数，都比现实见面多。  
美化的说法，是相敬如宾。直白的说法，就是——不熟。

他们俩似乎对此也没有什么异议，相反，甚是有默契的保持这现状。

办公室，黄仁俊这一天，都有些心神不宁。  
鹿城第一公子爷！  
娱乐圈的大明星！  
要来接他一个小律师下班，这是一件多么令人恐怖的事！

先不说，罗渽民出门必有狗仔追，所到之处被围得水泄不通。  
就他那一头粉红色的头发，就足够招摇。  
再加上他那一张绝美容颜，想不被人引人注意，都很难。

虽然跟他比起来，自己是个小律师。  
但！自己好歹在律师界也颇有名气，而且还是好名声。  
假设！罗渽民把他那辆全球不到三辆的法拉利往自己公司楼下那么一停，再等自己那么一出现，那完了。  
八卦头条会怎么写？  
他的粉丝会不会把自己当街打死？  
还有办公室里的那群八卦同事，会如何看待自己？金屋藏娇？霸道太子爷的小娇夫？这些词，他平时有意无意都能在茶水间听到她们用去形容被罗渽民带上热搜的莺莺燕燕。

“咦！”黄仁俊越想越觉得可怕，忍不住抱住自己抖了两下。  
助理闻声，投来异样的眼光，黄仁俊皮笑肉不笑地扯了一下嘴皮，表示没事。

约定时间到，黄仁俊的心止不住地狂跳，全身开始冒汗。  
突然手机响起，把黄仁俊吓了一跳。  
黄仁俊捏着嗓子，偷偷摸摸地“喂”了一声。  
电话那头的人，明显迟疑了一下。  
“来地下室，F1。”  
“啊？哦！马上，马上。”黄仁俊做贼一般，拿起公文包，拎着礼物悄悄地跑出公司。

黄仁俊一出停车场的电梯，就看到不远处停着一辆黑色商务车打着双闪灯，朝他示意。  
黄仁俊提着礼物小跑过去。  
他没想到，这鹿城第一个公子哥居然愿意为了他屈居地下室。  
更没想到，居然开了这么一辆车来。

一辆停在家里半年，只有司机出门采购才会开的商务保姆车。

透过车窗，看了一眼驾驶座上的人。罗渽民裹了一件黑色大衣，带了个黑色渔夫帽，把自己的脸和那头粉色头发遮得严严实实，只露出一双好看迷人的双眼。

这.....完全不像他平日的作风呀。

如果你要问，娱乐圈哪个明星最好拍？  
那一定是罗大公子。  
去哪从不带口罩，从不遮遮掩掩，把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮，光彩夺目。跟朋友聚会也不偷偷摸摸，所以常常光明正大的上八卦头条。

喇叭声响起，点醒了黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊回过神，拉开副驾驶门，麻利地上车。

“安全带。”  
“啊？”为了避免被拍，黄仁俊也是帽子大衣齐全把自己裹得严严实实。耳朵藏在大衣里面，黄仁俊没听清楚，转头问了一嘴。谁知，罗渽民的脸突然在眼前放大，身子也不断靠近自己。

“你你你……你……干嘛……这里有……监控……”黄仁俊吓得抱紧怀里的礼盒，见罗渽民还往自己脸上靠，越来越近！只能闭着眼死死地往后靠，恨不得整个人陷到座椅里去。就算是合法夫夫，也不可以霸王硬上弓吧！况且，一点心理准备都没有！  
突然“啪嗒”一声，黄仁俊听见安全带扣紧的声音。

黄仁俊这才明白怎么回事，当下羞耻爬满脸颊，他很不情愿地睁开了眼睛。  
眼前，一双好看闪闪发亮的眼睛藏在衣帽之下，盯着他，离他不到2厘米。

“你以为我要干嘛。”声音很低很轻，轻得像小猫在胸口上挠痒痒。  
黄仁俊的脸，蹭一下，就红了。

罗渽民天生一对媚眼，只要他稍微有神或者带点波光，就有一种含情脉脉的感觉，看谁都像看挚爱！如果眼里再加一点似有似无的笑意，那对方立马就能被看怀孕。  
行走的荷尔蒙，真不是八卦头条随便用的。  
黄仁俊现下就被这种眼神，不紧不慢地烤着。

车内的温度随着黄仁俊脸上的热度不断升温，罗渽民靠过来的身子占了副驾驶位大半位置。如果不是黄仁俊胸前还抱着礼盒，隔着些，两人的距离怕是要贴得更近。但，仅仅隔着礼盒的距离都足以让黄仁俊无法动弹，只能小小心翼翼把控自己的呼吸。

罗渽民倒是气定神闲，视线赤裸裸地打在黄仁俊的脸上，像是在打量一幅神作。黄仁俊却不知道该把自己的视线往哪里放！眼睛？借他一百个胆也不敢这么干。嘴巴？那得多怪！干！

“这是什么？”罗渽民撇了一眼硌着自己的盒子问，气息呼到黄仁俊脸上，黄仁俊的睫毛被吹得忽闪忽闪地颤动。

黄仁俊垂着眼，把视线放在罗渽民的下巴：“象棋，送给爷爷的。”  
罗渽民嗤地笑了一声：“这你倒是挺上心的嘛！”

黄仁俊听着罗渽民的语气有股意味不明的酸意，但又不知这酸从何而来。加上自己还被他压着，也没心思琢磨，只能没出息地嘀咕一句：“要....来不及了。”

比蚊子还细的声音，罗渽民却听得一清二楚，因为距离实在太近了。

罗渽民嘴角上扬，迅速弹开，单手抓住方向盘启动车，心情看上去不错。

对罗渽民来说，有那么十几秒，目光是放在黄仁俊的唇上。他的唇看上去鲜红水润，十分有光泽，很让人有亲上去的欲望。

对罗渽民来说，接吻不是什么神圣的事情，也不是只有心意相通的情侣才能做。在他看来，只要是气氛到了，想亲就能亲。  
然而，对黄仁俊来说，未必是这么一回事。

因此，罗渽民暗自咬了咬牙，收紧拳头，回到驾驶位。  
虽然他知道，哪怕他刚刚亲下去，黄仁俊也不会有什么过激的反应。  
但，想到这有可能是他们之间的初吻，罗渽民就不愿意继续下去。

一路上，黄仁俊都是捂着心脏保持着侧坐的姿势看着窗外。除了刚刚罗渽民的反常让他心里雷声四起之外，想到自己闭眼的白痴行为，脸又烧了起来，恨不得跳车。

“不过，你今天这是什么装束？是怕狗仔拍嘛。”  
良久，驾驶座传来一句调侃，黄仁俊这边把头埋得更深了。

4/  
不知过了多久，黄仁俊坐着坐着就睡着了。脑袋随着车身的行动轨迹一晃一晃，有好几次险些撞到玻璃上。

罗渽民注意到，便把车速放慢控制在可以让黄仁俊睡得平稳的速度上。再细心地帮他把座椅靠背调后，让黄仁俊可以躺平。一系列动作完成，睡梦中的黄仁俊似乎也得到舒展，换了个舒适的姿势继续沉睡。

黑压压的帽檐下，露出一张恬静精致的睡颜，让罗渽民有种在月光下遇见丛林小鹿的错觉。

不一会儿，车行驶到一座独栋的山庄面前，山庄大门的监控识别出车牌号，铁门自动往两侧打开，车子顺着两片草地中间的路继续往山庄深处的别墅开去。

车子停在灯火通明的别墅前，管家和佣人齐刷刷站好，准备迎人。见罗渽民迟迟不下车，管家上前准备替少爷开门，谁知罗渽民把食指放到嘴边，嘘了一声。管家透过车窗看到了熟睡的人，心照不宣地笑了笑，便在车边候着。

黄仁俊闷哼了一句，醒了。他揉搓着微麻的脖子醒了会神，迎头正对上罗渽民那目不转睛盯着自己的一汪秋水。

这高度？黄仁俊左右看了下，发现自己居然是躺着的状态，他摇直座椅靠背，问：“到了？”  
对方点点头。

黄仁俊往车窗外一看，心口一震。车不仅停在别墅门口，车外还站满了人。  
黄仁俊赶紧解开安全带，怪不好意思地说：“不好意思，到很久了吗？”  
“刚到。”罗渽民语气平常，伸手揉了揉他的头，拉开车门准备下车。

黄仁俊还来不及反应，便跟着罗渽民的节奏，提起礼物推开车门下车。他绕过车头来到罗渽民身边。刚停下脚步，就听见佣人门齐刷刷喊了句：“少爷好！”

黄仁俊被这架势吓了一跳，不自觉地拍拍胸口往后退。罗渽民似乎察觉到，顺势牵起他的手。肌肤接触的瞬间，黄仁俊愣住了，他抬头望了望罗渽民，眼里带着探究和疑惑。

这情景，像极了罗渽民第一次带他来的时候。也是像现在这样拉着他的手，走进这座陌生的别墅。当时稍微还有些做戏的成分，但今天的罗渽民似乎有点反常，而自己的心不知怎么就暖了起来。

“嗯。”罗渽民淡淡地回了众人一句，牵着黄仁俊往里走。

印象中，罗渽民每次回来都是这副神情，威严之外夹杂着疏离，完全不像镜头前那个亲和有加，甜美迷人的大明星。

这别墅，黄仁俊来过两次。  
一次是罗渽民把他带回来，告知他家人，他们结婚了。  
一次是举办婚礼的时候。  
总之，两次都不是很愉快，也没留下什么好回忆。  
因此，黄仁俊内心对这个别墅也有些抵触。

进门后，第一眼看见的是罗渽民的母亲和奶奶。  
在这两个优雅知性的女人面前，罗渽民才会露出在这个家少见的笑容。

“妈，奶奶。”罗渽民松开手，单独抱了抱奶奶。

站在奶奶身边，气质优雅透着些冷清的女人，笑着微微点头，话不多。  
年老的那位，则笑容和蔼，伸出手摸了摸罗渽民，心疼道：“又瘦了！”

“这样好看，像奶奶一样。”罗渽民歪着头笑，撒娇逗奶奶开心。

见祖孙俩之间的气氛甚好，黄仁俊顺势乖巧地喊人：“妈，奶奶。”

这时候，女人们才把目光移到黄仁俊身上，带着疏离又礼貌的口吻：“来了。”接着目光又回到罗渽民身上，牵着他：“走，我们进去。”

就这样，罗渽民被两个女人一左一右驾着走进去，而黄仁俊默默地跟在后面，看着他们的背影发呆。

通过富丽堂皇的过道来到客厅，客厅里坐着一位精神抖擞的老人和一位俊朗威严的中年人。

黄仁俊跟着罗渽民叫人，老人面容温和，淡淡地点头微笑：“回来了？回来就好。”  
而罗父则面无表情地点了下头，继续看自己的报纸。

对于罗父的冷漠，罗渽民好像并不在意，似乎这是他们俩父子一贯的相处模式。  
罗渽民不以为意，那黄仁俊就更是不在意了。本来就没什么感情，也没见过几次。因此不会因为这种疏离而感到伤心难过。大家维持表面的平和，相安无事再好不过。

简单寒暄几句后，黄仁俊将自己带来的礼物送给渽民爷爷。

“爷爷，这是给您带的礼物。”  
“人来就好了，带什么礼物。”老爷子客气道。  
“这是我们应该做的，不是什么贵重物品，只是一副象棋。”  
“哦！你还知道我下象棋啊。”老人略带意外地问。  
黄仁俊乖巧地回：“听渽民说过。”实际上，这不是罗渽民说的，是黄仁俊自己观察出来的。来了罗家两次，这个客厅永远摆着一副未完成的象棋。仔细算算年纪爱好，不难算出是谁在用。

老人满意地看了眼罗渽民，罗渽民眉眼带笑回应。黄仁俊和老爷子又客套寒暄几句，便将礼物转交给了管家。

送完礼物，黄仁俊乖乖地回到罗渽民身边，而罗渽民也自然地拉着他坐下。只是，罗父余光瞧见他们坐在一张沙发上，眉眼间的不满皱得更深了。

黄仁俊坐如针扎，但这真不怪他们不知礼数。就他们家的沙发跟太师椅一样，大到可以坐下两个人还不带挨着，黄仁俊也不觉得有什么毛病。更何况罗渽民拽着他不让他起身，他能怎么样。

黄仁俊总觉得这家人之间存在一种诡异的气氛，虽然他可以置身事外不管，但总归无法忽视，以至于让人有种被压迫的感觉。

按理说，罗渽民一年四季都不回来几次。亲人相见，应该是有说不完道不尽的话。可，这偌大的客厅，几个人面面相觑的坐着，各自做着各自的事。没有亲人之间的寒暄，更没有嬉戏打闹，一切怪异又和谐。只有奶奶和罗母偶尔会看看罗渽民，眼里流露出的尽是满意和自豪。

主人都不说话，那黄仁俊就更没有必要开口。从坐下来开始，就一直盯着自己合在膝前的手。

突然，一道乖巧软糯的声音，打破了大厅沉寂的结界。

“我回来啦。”一只小麻薯风一样地跑进来，吸引了所有人的目光。一个稚气未脱乖巧俊秀的男孩，带着淡淡羞涩的笑容闯了进来。客厅里的人也随着他的到来，笑颜逐渐在脸上绽开。

“星星回来啦！”奶奶的声音明显比刚刚迎接罗渽民的时候高了一个调，开心之余带着宠溺。

高高瘦瘦的身影，顺势跳到奶奶后背，害羞地圈住奶奶的脖子，乖巧地叫人：“外公外婆，舅舅舅妈，哥.....嫂子。”

大家都面带微笑地点了点头，只有黄仁俊弯起的嘴角僵了一下。

嫂子。  
唉......还真是习惯不了这个称呼。

星星，名叫朴志晟，是罗渽民的表弟。

自从表弟来了之后，客厅的气氛活跃许多。大人忙着问朴志晟和他父母的近况，罗渽民则偶尔附和几句。只有黄仁俊如临大赦一般开心，他从内心里感谢朴志晟的到来，让他可以从这安静诡异的气氛中得到喘息的机会。

晚饭开始了，一家人终于有些其乐融融的景象，相互邀约着去吃饭。

晚饭，简单而精致，照着西餐的菜单顺序上菜。晚饭过程没有过多的交流，大多是朴志晟在活跃气氛，大人们都听着。这个孩子身上有种莫名的乖巧劲，像一抹深海里的光，总能让人安安静静地听他说话。

不得不说，罗家人吃饭的习惯极具修养，安静有秩序，不会发出多余的声响。黄仁俊想起罗渽民和自己为数不多的就餐情景，看来罗渽民就是这样耳濡目染养成的。

虽说这样挺让人赏心悦目的，但黄仁俊总觉得缺了点什么。在他们家，吃饭讲究热闹，一家子聚在一定是开开心心热热闹闹的，偶尔还会因为和姐姐抢鸡腿吃被爸妈用筷子敲打一顿。黄仁俊想着想着忍不住侧目看了看身边这位神颜大明星，吃饭慢条斯理，举止有度。单是吃饭这一点，就能看出罗渽民和自己根本就不是一个世界的人。如果不是因为那场意外，或许他们永远都不会有交集。

感受到黄仁俊的视线，罗渽民转头看向他，结果就在他转头的瞬间，黄仁俊已经把专注放回自己的碗里。

罗家的私厨手艺高超，黄仁俊吃得很满足。主菜过后，佣人陆续上甜点。在佣人给每人布菜的时候，黄仁俊闻到一股很浓厚的奶香味。他余光偷偷打量罗渽民，见他微微颦眉。

黄仁俊突然想起某件事情，自然而然地脱口而出：“给我吧，他不吃牛奶。”

佣人的手僵在罗渽民的碗碟边，她一脸为难地看了看罗夫人。黄仁俊顺着她的视线望去，发现那位头发盘起的优雅夫人，面色略带尴尬。

看来，这道甜点是罗夫人专门准备的，甚至有可能是专门给罗渽民准备的。这下完了，黄仁俊想，自己可能一不小心踩雷把人家好好的母爱给搅黄了。可，罗渽民从来不吃任何和奶制品有关的东西啊。作为妈妈，她难道不知道吗？

黄仁俊疑惑地看了眼罗渽民，呼吸一滞。罗渽民正皱着眉，目光紧锁自己。他的眼里有太多自己无法解读地情绪，惊喜？意外？探究？甚至有一丝欣喜，似晴天似雨天。黑得发亮的眼眸里透着一丝光亮，光亮直射自己，照得自己内心莫名紧张。

该不会是说错话了吧！早知道，就不多嘴的。黄仁俊红着脸低下头。

“给我吧。”罗渽民的声音在耳边响起，他接过佣人手中的甜点，又在众目睽睽之下推给黄仁俊。

“你吃。”语气轻柔似水，黄仁俊一抬头便对上一双微微带笑，甚至有丝宠溺的眼睛。就这么一丝丝宠溺再配上那一汪秋水足以让人沉溺，黄仁俊不敢直视迅速低下头。佣人看了一眼面色难看的罗夫人，讪讪地退下。而罗渽民的眼睛，始终都没离开过黄仁俊。

“仁俊。”老爷子突然出声打破了当下的尴尬，黄仁俊瞬间像提线木偶被扯了一下，迅速抬头。

“中本老爷子，跟你认识？”

中本家？黄仁俊脑袋飞速运转，接话：“不算认识，只是上次中本少爷委托我办了个案子，有点交集。”

“难怪。”老爷子听完，若有所思：“看来你办的不错，连中本老头都亲自给我打电话，道谢。”

老爷子此话一出，吸引了餐桌上不少目光。罗渽民一脸意外地看着他，朴志晟两眼发光地看着他，就连平时看都不看他一眼的罗父也难得抬起了头。

突然变成了视觉焦点，黄仁俊顿感受宠若惊，有些不适应，他抿嘴笑笑：“应该的，案子难度不太，我就是走走过场。”

黄仁俊说的是实话，但在老爷子在看来却是不骄不躁，谦逊少年，他略带赞赏地点点头：“好。明天中本家的人也会来，到时候有机会多交流交流。”

“好。”黄仁俊乖巧接下，不自觉地看向罗渽民。罗渽民始终看着他，低头微笑，眼里的波光灼得他脸颊发热。

晚饭后，黄仁俊偷偷跑去后院休息，谁知罗渽民也跟着进来，抱着手机坐在他旁边玩游戏。黄仁俊没理他，自己看起了新闻。没一会儿，朴志晟也跟着过来。

他一屁股坐在黄仁俊旁边，欲言又止。  
黄仁俊心细，善于观察，他问：“怎么啦？”

既然主人都开了金口，朴志晟便按耐不住好奇问：“嫂子！中本家委托你办的是不是李泰容卧底案啊！”

黄仁俊好一会才从“嫂子”的称呼中缓回来，反问他：“是啊，你怎么知道？”

“我们老师讲案例提到哒！”  
黄仁俊惊喜地问：“你也是学法律的？”

朴志晟神情激动地点点头，双手在空中比了个赞：“嫂子，你真厉害！拯救了一位大英雄，证明了他清白！”

黄仁俊本来被他左一句“嫂子”右一句“嫂子”喊得有点不耐烦，但看他两眼发光一脸崇拜地看着自己怪可爱的，让人烦不起来，就决定先放他一马。

“不是我厉害，这个官司本身就不难，我只不过是走走过场。”

“听说，因为杀了警队内鬼，本来是要控他故意杀人的！结果被你辩护成无罪了！真的好厉害，你是怎么做到的。”

“这个啊，不能告诉你，商业机密。”黄仁俊拖长音，吊足了他的胃口。  
朴志晟一脸可惜地长叹：“啊～～～～”

黄仁俊看他嘟着嘴、眼角下垂，皱着脸把表情都写在脸上，可爱得像一只小仓鼠，忍不住上手摸了摸他的头。

“但是，你要是你不叫我‘嫂子’，我会考虑考虑。”  
“真的吗！”朴志晟眼里的光又亮了起来。还不等黄仁俊点头说真的，旁边就传来一句。

“我觉得叫嫂子挺好的，不是吗？”罗渽民拿着手机瞟一眼朴志晟，朴志晟天生就怕他哥，怎么会感受不到他哥眼里的警告呢！

朴志晟尴尬地笑了两句，说：“啊，那个，外婆叫我，我先过去。”说完，像一只小仓鼠一样溜走了。

黄仁俊一脸疑惑，他看了看罗渽民。罗渽民不躲也不闪，嘴角带笑肆无忌惮地回看他，还冲他眨了眨眼。黄仁俊整个惊呆了，罗渽民今天是怎么了？

罗渽民本来安安静静地打着自己的游戏，但听到他们的谈话，注意力不自觉被吸引过去。挡不住内心的好奇，偷偷切换到搜索界面搜【李泰容】。结果搜出来，啥也搜不到，罗渽民顿时有点烦躁。正巧又听到他们在动摇自己的家庭地位，忍不住开了金口。

面对黄仁俊的直视，罗渽民身为经验丰富、获奖无数、迷倒万千男女的金牌演员怎么能败下阵来呢！因此，摆出自己的致命微笑，看他不把黄仁俊给电晕。

这时，管家出现了。他把罗渽民叫走，说是老爷找他有事，请他去书房。

罗渽民走了好一会，黄仁俊看电视看乏了想去上个厕所。经过厕所的时候，隐约听见对面书房里传出吵闹声。黄仁俊顿了一会，进了厕所，等他出来的时候，书房里的争吵声更大了些，甚至能透过门穿出来。

“你要闹到什么时候！”  
“我没有闹。”  
“婚也顺着你的意思结了，你什么时候回公司！”  
“我可没说我要回来。”  
“你以为我会一直让你顶着戏子的身份在外面丢人显眼吗？”  
“戏子怎么了！凭本事赚钱，有什么可丢人显眼的！”  
“哼，你以为你整天招摇过市，就能把他找回来？”  
“我找不回来，那你找。你把他还给我，我就回来。”

突然，罗渽民的语气由原本的暴怒、不屑变成了浓浓的哀伤，甚至能听出一丝让人不可置信的哀求。正是这句话的转变，让黄仁俊停下走动的脚步，顿在那。

他？  
她？  
它？

不知为何，黄仁俊听到这句话后挪不动脚步。甚至有那么一瞬间，心里的好奇促使他赶快回到门边听清楚他们的对话，可正当他犹豫之时，眼前出现一个人。

“仁俊，你会下象棋吗？”罗渽民的爷爷，拄着拐走站在他面前，对着他笑。

黄仁俊的注意力被喊了回来，他直视爷爷说：“会，小时候跟我姥爷下过。”

“那你来。”老爷子朝他招招手，把他唤进另外一个书房。

黄仁俊以为老爷子把他叫来是有什么话要说，结果没想到真的只是单纯的下象棋。走进这个书房，仁俊有些意外。因为他发现他送给老爷子的象棋，已经被摆在了象棋桌上。原本他以为老爷子把他的礼物交给管家多半是会收起来，没想到他会放在自己书房里下着玩。黄仁俊顿时，心里有些感动。

下棋之前，老爷子有意无意地说了一句：“以前，那小子也常常陪我下棋。”  
黄仁俊单纯的把“那小子”套在了罗渽民或者罗渽民他爹身上，没有多想。

下了一个多小时，爷爷有些累了，夸了几句仁俊的棋术，叮嘱黄仁俊下次跟自己下棋时不用让着他，就让黄仁俊去睡觉了。

黄仁俊道了声晚安，从书房里退出来。他不甘地看了眼罗父的那个书房，只见书房大门紧闭，没有任何响动，大概是已经散了吧。黄仁俊摇摇头不打算再想，他站在已经没什么人的大厅伸了伸懒腰，打算去洗洗睡觉。

可是，他突然发现一个很严重的问题。

他，要去哪里睡觉？

“仁俊少爷。”走路没有声音，突然出现的管家把黄仁俊的心脏吓得都快暂停了。

黄仁俊拍拍自己的胸口大口喘气，他回身一脸幽怨地看着管家，管家一脸歉意。

“你来得正好，我想问我睡哪里啊？”黄仁俊这么一问，倒是把管家问懵了。

管家皱着眉，满脸都在疑惑怎么会问这个问题：“少爷，您当然是.....哦！”管家突然恍然大悟，笑着说：“是我的疏忽。忘记仁俊少爷是第一次在家里过夜，您还不知道房间在哪。您看.....”管家超三楼指了指：“3楼左边第一间，行李都给您拿上去了，您这边坐电梯上去就行。”

“好。谢谢你，晚安。”黄仁俊道了句晚安，管家又愣了愣。

黄仁俊独自在家和罗渽民分开睡了两年，因为他理所应当的认为在这里也不会例外。黄仁俊自信的以为管家的‘恍然大悟’跟自己是心意相通的，因此三楼的房间也是给自己一个人准备的。告别了管家，黄仁俊放弃了电梯决定走大厅的圆梯上去，想说睡前加点运动量，晚上好入睡。

下了一晚上的棋，的确费了不少脑力，尤其还要不着痕迹的让棋，花了他不少心思，虽然最后还是被老爷子看出来了。但，一小时的独处让黄仁俊觉得这个不算威严不算和蔼的老爷子，好想还不错，甚至有些让人想亲近的冲动。

黄仁俊边走边扭动脖子，给自己舒缓筋骨，他现在脑子里只想马上洗个热水澡马上躺到大床上，完全没想到接下来会有什么样的画面等着自己。

黄仁俊来到房间门口，左右看了一眼，是三楼第一间没错。他想都没想用力拉开房门，就在和房间里的人目光接触的瞬间，黄仁俊瞪大眼睛，满脸错愕地定在门边。

罗渽民穿着一身浴袍坐在床沿边擦拭自己的湿发，浴袍的前襟因为擦头发的动作而开了个深v，深v之下饱满的肌肉、紧绷的胸膛也随之暴露在空气中。或许是因为经过热水冲洗的关系，让罗渽民本身偏白的肤色晕染出一片片粉嫩的红。加上头发未干，陆陆续续有小水滴顺着头发梢滴到胸膛上，晶莹剔透的小水滴随着罗渽民胸腔呼吸的起伏，顺着硬朗的肌肉线条一路从脖子蔓延到腹肌，顿时让他整个人都变得无比色气诱人，看得让人浮想联翩。

罗渽民晃着两条修长笔直的腿，双眼迷离地看着他，好像对他的到来并不意外。

他单手撑在洁白的床上，媚眼含笑，樱唇上扬，妖精般带着致命诱人的嗓音轻吐：

“一起睡吗？”

——未完待续——


	2. Chapter 2

正文：

短信：“他们说，就算我站得再高，你也不会回来。”

5/

香艳——这两个字，黄仁俊从来不觉得可以用在男人身上。但，此时此刻，房间里的场景让他想不出更好的词来形容。

看着眼前的春光黄仁俊不自觉眯起了眼睛，他清楚地感受到自己的心在不受控制的跳动，他微微张口解释：“那个，管家跟我说....对不起，我可能走错了。”

黄仁俊结结巴巴说完，连忙准备关门。

“你没走错。”罗渽民的话制止了黄仁俊的动作，他一脸不可置信地看向罗渽民，满眼写着：怎么会？

罗渽民继续擦拭着自己的头发，他透过毛巾空隙看着杵在门边满脸微红的人，漫不经心地说：“这是我的房间，自然也是你的房间。”

罗渽民说完，黄仁俊脑袋里马上炸出了一朵云。什么意思？难道今晚他们要住一个房间吗？黄仁俊快速地扫视了一下房间，还在一张床上？

黄仁俊鼓起勇气看了眼罗渽民，发现他正笑意不明地看着自己。罗渽民身上穿的浴袍根本就没系上，松松垮垮地套着完全也遮挡不住什么。宽大的浴袍下面就穿了一条短裤，健硕修长的身材就这么暴露在自己眼前，他好像也无所谓，反而一副大大方方任君观赏的神情。

黄仁俊后知后觉地撇开眼，吞了吞口水。也是，有谁知道他们是分开睡的呢？再说，他们是真结婚，至少在大家看来是这样。回到了家里，管家肯定是把他们安排在一个房间里。

唉，黄仁俊暗自叹气，决定用‘合法夫夫’这个身份说服自己接受现实。既然是合法夫夫，那同房共枕就再正常不过了。突然是突然了点，那又怎样呢！都是大男人，不就睡在一起嘛，有什么大不了的。他有的自己也有！好吧，除了那大胸肌。

黄仁俊做好心理建设，理了理自己胸前的衣服，挺起胸膛走进去反手把门关上。

就在门关上的那瞬间，黄仁俊就后悔了。刚做好的心理建设，在触碰到罗渽民眼神的刹那间，崩塌了。

黄仁俊想逃，但已经来不及了，不仅窝囊可能还会被嘲笑。他双手交叉杵在房间走廊里，眼神四处游离假装欣赏房间的布置。

罗渽民似笑非笑地盯着他，也故意不拆穿他。

“你...不去洗澡嘛？”罗渽民甩甩自己快干的头发，好意提醒他。

黄仁俊机械地回：“洗啊！”

“那你等什么？”罗渽民把毛巾丢一边，拖着腮，两腿交叉露出修长好看的腿略带娇嗔地问：“是要我帮你洗嘛？”

这句话一出，激得黄仁俊挺直了腰板，他语气又急又臊：“不不不，我马...马上去。”

黄仁俊火速搜罗一圈，在起居室的沙发上发现了自己的行李。他压着步子疾走过去，想要赶快离开罗渽民的视线范围。不知为什么，罗渽民好像偏要故意逗他玩似的，让他浑身不自在。

黄仁俊麻利地打开行李，其实就是个小包。由于职业关系经常要出差，因此他买了一个小行李可以装一些简单的换洗衣物，供自己出行用。

在翻找洗漱用品的时候，黄仁俊明显感觉到身后有一道视线紧紧地盯着自己。这种不适应的紧迫感促使他不得不加快手上的速度，理好洗漱用品就往外扯，连带掉出一个小盒子，他也无心顾及风一样逃进去浴室洗漱。

就浴室门合上的瞬间，他清楚听到门外发出一道狡黠的笑声。

黄仁俊双手撑在洗手台上，看着镜子里面色潮红的自己大喘气。他指着镜子里的自己，无声地骂道：没出息！

这种大起大落的节奏，实在不适合他。他平复好心情准备洗漱时发现，浴室真大应有尽有。新牙刷、新毛巾、拖鞋浴袍，就连睡衣，都是成双成对的，自己带的东西显得十分多余。

黄仁俊看着壁橱里面另一根空荡荡原本挂着浴袍的衣架，和洗手池上的两只牙杯发呆。这种两个人的生活痕迹，让他心里激起异样的涟漪。

虽然，名义上他已经成家结婚了。但过去两年，他从来都是一个人。一个人刷牙洗脸，一个人吃饭睡觉，一个人出门回家，好像与身俱来就能习惯这种生活。

对比自己的生活，罗渽民好像从来都不是形影单只。无论到哪里都是众星捧月的待遇，每次上头条都是成双成对。每次看到他的八卦新闻，心里都会闪过一丝酸楚和孤寂，可他不明白这丝酸楚和孤寂从何而来。

有时候，事务所来了新实习生，总有几个不怕事胆大的人接近他，问：“黄律师，你来来去去都是一个人不孤单嘛？”

孤单吗？

他用力甩甩头，把捏在手里的新牙刷原封不动地放回原处，再把自己带来的旧牙刷拿出来拧上牙膏放在嘴边，对着镜子勉强笑了笑。

不孤单。

因为，习惯了。

过了好一会，黄仁俊洗漱完毕。他穿好浴袍把自己裹得严严实实，倒不是怕自己会被怎么样，而是对比了一下别人的身材甚有自知之明地把自己裹好。

他走到门边把手搭在门把上，反复做了三次深呼吸拉开浴室门。浴室门的响声，刚好把正等得昏昏欲睡的罗渽民吵醒了。

两人视线交汇的瞬间，一时都愣了神。

罗渽民已经换上了睡衣躺在床上，睡衣丝柔发亮把他衬得十分高贵。他单手撑着线条分明的下巴斜靠在床头，眼神三分迷离七分情迷有种要把人看醉的架势。

房间里的灯光不知几时被他调暗了，呈现出一种朦胧暧昧的气氛。灯光洒在白花花的被褥上折射出层层圣光，而罗渽民就像躺在天上云朵里的天使一般，圣洁禁欲让人挪不开眼。

罗渽民眼里的黄仁俊，洗完澡后完全褪去了都市精英的外衣，头发乖巧地顺在耳边，原本精致好看的脸经过洗礼变得无比乖巧可人。

银白色的头发下露出一双又大又亮直击内心的眼睛，自然饱满的红唇自然翘起，皮肤细腻透白，整张脸像极了涉世未深的大学生，干净得像颗千年水晶。宽大的灰色浴袍将他的身体裹得严严实实，显得整个人娇小玲珑，让人想要一把拥入怀里亲昵一番。

罗渽民看着他，手指无意识的握紧。

罗渽民眼里燃烧的东西，黄仁俊看得一清二楚，是个男人就能读懂他眼神里的含义，更何况还如此直白，如此明目张胆。这种直达内心、毫不掩饰的渴望，让黄仁俊喉咙一紧全身紧绷起来，心也跟着乱。

房间内变得异常安静，静到彼此都能听见彼此的心跳。空气中流窜起一股不知名的火花和略微粉红的尴尬气息，让两位各自在自己职场领域里称王称霸的人一时之间都不如何应对。

良久，罗渽民咳了一声直起身子，打破两人之间的尴尬。他从床头拿起一个小透明的小药盒朝黄仁俊摇了摇，问：“这个是什么？”

黄仁俊定眼一看快速走过去，大手一抓，若无其事地说：“维生素。”深怕遗漏什么，又了补一句：“经常加班，所以备点，养生。”

罗渽民听了点点头。他盯着黄仁俊修长白皙带着水珠的脖子，声音哑了几分：“你先把头发吹干吧，这个季节容易着凉。”

黄仁俊没有听出什么不妥配合地点点头，拿起药盒走到起居室给自己到了一杯水，准备吃完药再吹头发。

他背对着罗渽民捂着自己的胸口，暗自反省。今天这心不知怎么了，从他进房间开始就没有节奏的乱跳。现在想，有可能是他忘记吃药的缘故。

黄仁俊不需要回头求证都能猜到罗渽民此刻正盯着他的一举一动，不过，眼下他倒是习惯了他的凝视，不再那么慌张不安。等他仰头吃完药，身后冷不丁传来一句。

“你是怎么知道的？”

“什么？”黄仁俊不明白，转身看他。

“牛奶。”

“哦！”黄仁俊反应过来：“以前你回家的时候，给你倒过几次，但都没见你喝，所以想，你大概不喜欢喝吧。”

罗渽民回家的次数不多。

为数不多的那几次，黄仁俊都会早早准备一杯牛奶放在他的餐桌前。

但每次等黄仁俊收拾完回身，都会看到那杯牛奶安安稳稳地摆在原地。

罗渽民换了个姿势，继续看着黄仁俊，若有所思。

“连你都知道，她却不知道。”语气低沉，听着还有一丝难以察觉的失落。

黄仁俊知道他说的是谁，内心挣扎一番决定宽慰一句：“或许是你不常回家相处的时间不多。”

“我们相处的时间也不多，你怎么就知道。”罗渽民恢复了一贯的俏皮眯着眼看他。黄仁俊被他看得哑口无言，后知后觉再捋清楚这句话才发现自己着了他的道，脸颊就开始发热。

这句话的意思，是要说他黄仁俊对罗渽民太过上心吗？

黄仁俊张了张嘴准备反驳，却什么也说不出来。想自己平时打官司的时候，可是口灿莲花逻辑严谨，怎么今天就被罗渽民压得死死的。黄仁俊眉头紧锁，眉眼间有些泄气。

“你记住，我不是不喜欢喝，我是过敏。”

罗渽民突然郑重其事，先是让黄仁俊愣了一会，才乖乖地点头：“好，记住了。”

黄仁俊的反应，罗渽民好像很满意，他轻轻笑了下两眼弯弯温柔得不像话。黄仁俊有些不自然地摸了摸鼻子，撇开脸，懊恼自己为什么总是不自觉地被他牵着走。

罗渽民躺在床上的姿势过分妖娆，越过中线占一大半床。黄仁俊不敢把他叫起来，于是犹豫要不要先看看书，等罗渽民睡着了再上床睡觉。正当他准备把书拿出来的时候，一道铃声打断了他的思绪。

他闻声望去，见罗渽民支起身子拿手机看了一眼，微微皱了下眉毛，又看了看自己。黄仁俊想大概是不方便自己在场，于是背过身，坐在起居室的沙发上看起了厚厚的律法。

“喂。”罗渽民的声音不冷不淡。

“罗总～”一道甜美的声音从手机那头钻出来，不偏不倚传进黄仁俊的耳朵里。黄仁俊挑了下眉毛，假装没听见。

电话那头的声音透着不掩饰的兴奋：“罗总，我刚刚又多签了两部电影！”

罗渽民：“是吗，那要恭喜你啦。”

甜美的女生：“托您的鸿福啊，多亏了您，我才有今天。自从上次的事之后啊，片约果然多了起来。您真是我的大贵人！”

罗渽民：“那也要你自己争气，不然也无济于事。”

“这您放心，我一定好好努力多多赚钱，回报您的栽培。”

罗渽民握着手机低头微笑，两眼低垂弯起，神态像极了哄女朋友。

“等您有空，请您吃饭啊。”

“好啊。”罗渽民爽快的答应。

“顺便劳烦您跟我男朋友解释解释，我都跟他说了多少次是合约炒作，他就是不信，每天给我打电话烦得我头疼。”

罗渽民笑出声：“好，小事，交给我。”

两人又你来我往了几句，黄仁俊已经无心再听，等他回神定格到自己的书上时，发现自己找不到刚刚读的段落。

罗渽民挂了电话，侧目偷偷打量黄仁俊的神色，发现他并没有什么反应，安安静静地坐在沙发上看自己的书，怡然自得。

“公司刚签的新人，刚拿了世界小姐冠军，人长得挺好看的。”罗渽民对着黄仁俊的侧影，没头没脑地来了一句。

黄仁俊意识到这句话是对自己说的，便漫不经心地“哦”了一句。

这个不痛不痒的“哦”字，刺到了罗渽民的神经。

“你不知道吗？上次带她去酒店不小心被拍到，还闹得沸沸扬扬的。”话刚说出口，罗渽民就后悔了，他瞳孔紧缩诧异自己行为，为什么会说这样的话？他只知道，自己半夜接到别的女人的电话，黄仁俊还能处之泰然平静得像一面湖水，他就有些烦躁。

不小心被拍到？黄仁俊暗自腹诽，隐去内心微弱的酸楚，面色如常地回：“我对娱乐八卦都不太关注。”

罗渽民扯了扯嘴角，似笑非笑，修长白皙的手捏着手机一角把玩了起来。突然，他打开通讯录，找到了“黄仁俊”的名字，拨过去。

手机在茶几上震得嗡嗡响，黄仁俊欺身去拿，看清楚来电主人公后，他蹙起眉。黄仁俊转过身，一脸不解地看着罗渽民。罗渽民脸上堆着笑意，眼里却没有什么情绪。

“原来你有我的电话啊。”

黄仁俊不解，但还是点点头。

“怎么没见你给我打过。”

“没什么事，就没怎么打。”黄仁俊停顿了下，认真地问：“怎么了？”

怎么了？看着那一脸天真样，罗渽民笑了笑，摇摇头：“没事，不早了，睡吧。”说完，他放平靠枕滑进了被子里面躺好，就没再动。

闭目养神的罗渽民，能够清楚地听见自己心口狂跳的声音。他对自己今晚的反常感到陌生，他不知如何解释自己的行为，包括为什么要打黄仁俊的电话。或许是对比别人男朋友的行为得知女友的绯闻之后不依不饶，他才惊觉，过去两年黄仁俊从来没有因为他的花边新闻，生气、质问，哪怕打过一通电话。或许是感到自己被黄仁俊漠视，罗渽民不甘心。他出言刺激他，却发现自己的力打在了一团棉花上。然而，这力道不仅没有激起任何涟漪，反而彰显出自己的无足轻重。

罗渽民忽然明白，哪怕自己在外面众星捧月，但在黄仁俊这里似乎并没有什么分量。想到这，一股无力感突升在两拳之间。

黄仁俊盯着床上的人，僵持了一分钟。他隐约能感觉到罗渽民身上的怒气，可他摸不透他在气什么。两年来，他们一直都是这样互不干涉安然度过，中间也没有出过什么差错。可今天的罗渽民，似乎超出了他的理解范围。

黄仁俊摘掉眼镜，放下书，决定放弃思考，同时放弃同床共枕的挣扎。幸好床够大，哪怕躺在一起也不会有什么肢体接触。

黄仁俊脱下浴袍，走到床边打量闭目睡觉的人。黄仁俊惊奇的发现，罗渽民的睫毛又密又长，长到他想上手去量一量。黄仁俊撇着嘴痛斥老天爷的不公，此刻的眼前人哪怕头发不经修饰凌乱无序也丝毫不影响他的美貌，好看得让人挪不开眼。

黄仁俊摸索床头的灯，把它关掉。眼前瞬间一片黑暗，黑暗中黄仁俊似乎多了些勇气。他掀开被子，轻手轻脚地躺进去，躺在自己关灯之前测量好的安全范围内。

视觉一旦受阻，听觉能力就会被无限放大。罗渽民正躺在离自己不到一米的地方，黄仁俊稍微静下心就能听见罗渽民细微的呼吸声犹如在耳，他身上的专属香味也不断地透过同一层被褥如潮水一般向自己涌来。

黄仁俊捏了捏手，开始觉得热。现在明明是初秋时节，到了晚上温度应该要再低一些，可黄仁俊依旧觉得空气闷热得要让人窒息。

黄仁俊放弃平躺，换了个姿势背对着罗渽民。转身的动作很轻，换好姿势后，黄仁俊尽量让自己不要乱动以免惊动对方。可姿势维持不到10秒，黄仁俊的右手就开始发麻。平时都是他一个人睡，他习惯了大叉四方不受拘束的睡法。现在要蹑手蹑脚地绷着身子，他还真不习惯。

侧躺不到两分钟，黄仁俊便觉得自己的行为是徒劳。因为就这么大的床，无论自己怎么小心翼翼、平躺侧躺，他都能感觉到另一个人的存在。哪怕床再大、中间隔着空隙，只要你身边还躺着另外一个人，你就能感受到他身上渡过来的热气，甚至会觉得他仿佛贴在你的耳边睡觉一般。

黑暗中，罗渽民睁开眼翻身，目光直视黄仁俊的背影，他的眼睛在黑暗中迸出一道犀利的光紧锁着黄仁俊。黄仁俊听到身后的动静身子不自觉紧绷，紧闭双目佯装睡觉。然而，他闭气不呼吸的行为，暴露了他。

罗渽民扯着嘴角，轻笑：“你不觉得背对着我睡，更危险吗？”

罗渽民的声音细微到不可察觉，但黄仁俊却一字不差的听进去。顷刻之间，黄仁俊的脑袋被炸成一片焦土失去了运转。

那道低沉略带戏虐的声音仿佛还萦绕在耳，黄仁俊缩在床边不敢轻举妄动，偏偏脑袋不适时宜地开始出现一些儿童不宜的画面让人脸红心跳。他双手合十捂在胸前，无声地安抚内心的莫名悸动。然而，这颗心好像不服从他的安排一般专门为罗渽民跳动。

“睡吧。”罗渽民的声音轻柔正经了几分，半清醒半抑压地说：“虽然我想，但我不会对你做什么。”

此话句话一出，黄仁俊身形明显震了一下，更加动弹都不敢动弹。

罗渽民看他像受惊的小鹿一样缩着，笑容更肆无忌惮。他把手搭在自己的额头上，无奈地闭上眼睛。黑暗中，他反复深呼吸了几次试图让自己平静，他怕自己在撩拨下去，先丢盔弃甲的便是自己了。

有可能是僵硬太久的缘故，黄仁俊不小心还真睡着了。睡梦中，他隐隐约约感觉有人在抚摸他的额头，轻手轻声地说：“为什么不给我打电话？”

半梦半之间，黄仁俊感觉自己睡在一个暖烘烘的窝里，窝里结实可靠让他忍不住想再往窝里缩了缩。大脑支配行动，他习惯性地蹭了蹭，突然一股凉意触碰到自己的嘴唇。

睡梦中，他感受到那是一块柔软有温度的肌肤。肌肤结实有力，让他想要再多贴近一点。

等等，肌肤？

黄仁俊突然大脑一个激灵“蹭”的一下睁开眼。

待视线恢复七分清明，一张完美到极致的睡颜映入眼帘。黄仁俊瞪大双眼，竟一时忘记呼吸。此时此刻，罗渽民的头和自己的头亲昵地靠在一起，两人的鼻尖靠着鼻尖，自己的视角前便是他那又长又翘的睫毛，只要他稍稍动个几公分就能轻巧地亲上那片鲜红饱满的唇。

等身体知觉完全苏醒后，黄仁俊更哭笑不得！他发现自己不仅被罗渽民揽在怀里，两人的肢体还互相贴着十分亲密。

黄仁俊大脑飞速运转回忆昨晚两个人睡前的状态，分明隔得很远啊！怎么会这么不受控制的抱在一起呢？

正当黄仁俊准备扯着嗓子尖叫的时候，罗渽民睁开了眼睛。

他眯着眼带着笑：“你不会要尖叫吧！”

意图被戳破，黄仁俊硬生生把“啊”字吞进肚子里，嘴硬道：“没...没有啊”

罗渽民眼里的笑意更深了：“那就好，再睡会吧。”说完，很满意的双手一环把黄仁俊又往自己怀里拢了拢，惊得黄仁俊没出息地叫了一声。

黄仁俊被他抱在宽厚有力的怀里，大气都不敢喘一下。他眨巴着眼，盯着罗渽民那张闭目养神的脸，怀疑人生！

谁来告诉他这到底是怎么回事？他们怎么就顺理成章的抱在一起了呢？如此亲昵的动作，搞得好像他们很熟一般！不知道的人，还以为他们抱着睡了两三年似的！

难道是昨天半夜，罗渽民趁自己睡着，对自己起了色心？可视线下移扫了扫自己那两只不争气的手，主动环在罗渽民那精细健硕的腰上。黄仁俊哭丧着脸摇头，八成是自己做春梦对人家起了色心！

罗渽民似乎感受到怀里的人正胡思乱想，收紧黄仁俊后腰的手又把他往自己怀里抱。

突然，黄仁俊像被电流击中一般全身紧绷动都不敢动。黄仁俊的下半身此刻被某个东西抵着，身为男人自是知道那是什么，可知道归知道，真被抵着的时候脑袋瞬间一片空白。

黄仁俊憋红了脸瞪着罗渽民，眼里透着羞涩和气愤，好像说：喂！你抵到我啦！

罗渽民似乎感受到了对方充满敌意的目光，他睁开好看温柔的眼，眨了眨。

“你别这么看我！”罗渽民一脸无辜：“自然反应，不怪我。”

黄仁俊气结，小声嘟囔：“我又没说什么。”

“你已经勃过了。”万万没想到罗渽民会来这么一句话，黄仁俊差点被口水呛死。接着罗渽民又补了一句：“我看着它消下去的。”

真是晴天霹雳，黄仁俊被罗渽民这后半句话炸出了一身热汗。黄仁俊觉得自己马上要呼吸短缺了，他挣扎着要起来，结果罗渽民又说了一句让他不敢动弹的话。

“你不动还好，你再乱动，我就不敢保证会不会出事了哦。”语气温柔又俏皮，说完还在黄仁俊耳边吹了吹风，黄仁俊立马像被带电的鞭子抽了一下，眼睛都要瞪出来了！

这.....太骚了！

怎么，罗大公子在床上都是这德行吗？

黄仁俊望着罗渽民那双甜得要滴出蜜的眼睛许久，终于问出了口：“你是不是对谁都是这套啊。”

罗渽民的目光暗了几分，像锁定猎物一样看着他：“你很在意？”

黄仁俊一愣，眼神闪烁。或许是自己越界，他低下头语气轻松：“没有啊，随便问问。”

“那就好。”罗渽民垂下眼皮，隐去眼中的冷冽。

两人之间的气氛一下子暧昧消散无余，只剩一丝冷清和尴尬。突然一下，黄仁俊失去了温暖的怀抱，随之而来是余温后的凉意不经让他缩了缩身体。

罗渽民松开黄仁俊后快速起身，他有条不紊地脱掉睡衣把贵重的衬衫往身上套。黄仁俊卷缩这身体，不敢看他。

骨节分明的手指挨个挨个将扣子往白皙的脖子上扣紧，到领结处时，他停顿转头看了眼把自己埋在被窝里的人。

“衣帽间有新礼服，你起来换上就行。吃完饭到二楼化妆间去，会有人帮你简单弄一下。”

良久，被窝里传出一句闷哼：“好。”罗渽民眉峰微皱看了他一会，走出了房间。

罗渽民走后，黄仁俊略带留恋地摸了摸身边的余温，眼睛有些酸涩，心里堵得慌。前一秒还像恋人一样相拥而眠，后一秒却又徒然升起了疏离。

这样的罗渽民，他摸不清楚。这样的自己，他觉得陌生。

一瞬间，两人好似又回到了从前。

6/

磨蹭了许久黄仁俊终于爬起来，他坐在床边用力地揉搓脸，把内心的低落隐在自己的手掌之后。

洗漱好后，他拉开衣帽间，一套深蓝色条纹西装悬挂在那。或许是天气变凉的缘故，西装旁边还挂着洁白的衬衫和一件黑色针织衫。

他穿好衬衫打好领带，再把黑色的针织衫套在衬衫和蓝色领带上面，最后穿上西装外套。他对着镜子伸手测试尺寸，惊奇地发现衣服的尺寸刚刚好。

穿好罗渽民给他准备的礼服，黄仁俊走下楼。透过旋梯上的玻璃，黄仁俊看到草坪上有一条长长的红毯，那是通往宴宾楼的。

罗家的山庄坐落在一面湖泊旁边，方圆几百里除了他们家，别无他人。据说，这块地还是当初中本集团半卖半送给罗家的。

山庄里有一栋别墅和一栋依附在别墅旁的宴宾楼。罗家但凡有什么大喜事，都是在那栋欧式的宴宾楼里举办，比如生日会，比如他和罗渽民的婚礼。

有钱人的世界真的跟常人不一样，好好的生日也能过成电影发布会。黄仁俊移开眼，继续往餐厅走去。到了餐厅看了没有别人，心里提着的一口气才安心放下。

管家看到他，便招呼人上菜。黄仁俊意外地发现，今天的管家和以往不同。以往管家对自己的态度和宅子里的主人一样，客气又疏离。可今天的他，破天荒的多了一丝笑容。

简单吃完管家给他准备的午饭，黄仁俊看了下还有时间，便折回房间看案子。宴会七点开始，现在还有三四个小时，他不需要进场也不需要拍照留念。罗渽民说的“简单弄一下”应该就是上妆，他向来不喜欢带妆，因此不想过早去准备。

看了会卷宗，朴志晟跑上来找他，说是让他去二楼。他到了二楼推开化妆间，一个衣着时髦妆容精致的女生坐在那无聊地刷着手机。女生侧头看到他来，眼里立马就起了神采。

“来来来，坐坐坐。”女生招呼他坐在化妆镜面前。

黄仁俊像被支配一般坐过去，女生暧昧不明地将他从头到尾打量了一下：“罗总就是有眼光啊，这蓝色很配你。”

“是....他挑的？”黄仁俊一脸诧异。

“是啊！”女生大大方方地回，又弯下身子轻轻拍了拍黄仁俊的肩头，看着镜子里的黄仁俊说：“还是一个月前从意大利定制的呢。”

黄仁俊听她这么一说，心头莫名一热，仿佛今早的低落被抵消了些。

“你好呀，我是罗总的御用化妆师。”女生俏皮地伸出手自我介绍：“早就听说你了，今天一见确实是个美人。”

黄仁俊礼貌地伸出手握了握，听到“美人”时嘴角抽动了一下。

“您别误会！”女孩见状，赶紧笑呵呵的解释：“没有性别歧视，大家都说你长得十分好看，但碍于工作环境不能叫你的名字，所以给你取了个‘美人’的外号。”

黄仁俊讪讪地笑了一下，点点头。

“你不会介意了吧？”女生不安地开口，见黄仁俊真诚地摇摇头，才又放心的笑。

“那就好那就好！我先帮你准备，不然怕罗总等得急。”

“嗯。”黄仁俊几乎是用微乎其微的声音回她，也不知道她听没听到。

“罗总等得急”这五个字，好像昭示着自己是他所有物一般灼得他的脸颊微微发热。以至于他不敢大声说话，生怕惊扰了谁的梦一般。

明明是简单弄一下，结果黄仁俊一坐两个小时过去了。就在要睡过去的时候，女生拍了拍他的肩膀把他叫醒。

“不好意思啊，除了罗总好久没碰到这么好的底子让自己上手了，一时心痒就多化了几下。”

黄仁俊抬头和镜子里的自己对视了一下，竟一时失语。镜子里面精致得像豪门小少爷的人是谁？两眼清明有力，唇红齿白，脸上找不出一丝瑕疵，完美得跟精雕细琢出来的模型一样。

“怎么样，满意吗？”小姐姐一脸自豪又带点花痴的眼神看着黄仁俊。

黄仁俊害羞地点点头：“很好，谢谢你。”

“啧啧啧.....”小姐姐忍不住伸出手在他脸上比划：“实在是完美！简直就是艺术品。你怎么不进军娱乐圈呢！肯定能火！”

不知道是不是化妆师都有这浮夸的毛病，上次结婚的时候，另一个化妆师也是这副表情看着他的脸说同样的话。

黄仁俊只当她是在夸赞自己的手艺好，他低头看了看手表：“时间要来不及了，我先下去，谢谢你。”

“哦哦哦哦....好好好。”小姐姐沉浸在欣赏黄仁俊的颜值中还没缓过来，黄仁俊就跑没影了。

没想到画个妆耽误这么久，黄仁俊一路小跑顺着旋梯跑下去，没跑几步感觉到前面有人，他抬头一看，罗渽民和朴志晟站在楼梯口等他。

听到楼上有动静，罗渽民和朴志晟同时抬头望去。就只是那么一眼，便被这个发出响动的主人吸走了所有目光。

黄仁俊停在楼梯上被他们看得有些不自在。朴志晟愣了半天才缓过来，用非常真诚的语气说了一句：“嫂子，你真好看！”

黄仁俊被这一声“嫂子”显些惊了一个踉跄。

罗渽民似乎很同意朴志晟的说法，他一动不动锁着黄仁俊从头到尾看了一遍。原本波澜不惊的瞳孔里折射出不同的光，有惊艳、有欣赏、有夸赞，有几分对自己审美的得意。

罗渽民今天一身黑色像个王子一样优雅地站在那，过硬的身型把西装穿得笔直又好看，黑色的西装外套下穿了一件透白的衬衫。修长白皙的脖子上绑了一个黑色领结，看上去没有那么刻板正经，反而多了几分随意。光束透过玻璃打在他身上，仿佛笼罩在圣殿雕像身上一般。

被这样的人一眨不眨地看着，有几个人能够定力十足的扛过去？黄仁俊此刻，就有种踩在云朵上的错觉。

罗渽民伸出手，不顾对方脸上的红晕，轻声说了句：“过来。”

也不知是谁家的儿郎，先惊艳了时光。

轻轻巧巧两个字就像有魔法一般施展在黄仁俊身上，让他的身体不听大脑的支配顺着罗渽民的视线一步步庄重圣神地走到他面前，放上自己的手。

直到肌肤接触的瞬间，黄仁俊才从罗渽民的眼里跳脱出来，看着那只紧握自己的大手失语发呆。

“回去给她加工资。”罗渽民牵着他，在他耳边轻语。

想起化妆姐姐的话，特意准备的西装，黄仁俊一脸真诚：“谢谢。”

“嗯？”罗渽民又凑近了些，假装没听见：“你说什么？”

“你明明有听到。”

“我耳朵不好。”嘴里一本正经，眼里却透露邪媚迷人的笑。

“我记性不好。”

黄仁俊说完，两个人都愣了。此情此景，像极了热恋中的情侣相互调情。黄仁俊后知后觉烧红了耳朵，而罗渽民眼里的笑更加深邃。

朴志晟感受到两人之间的暧昧磁场，忍不住抱紧自己，在内心呐喊抗议：这是要虐死谁！他狠狠的鄙视了虐狗的两个人，悄悄地退了出去。

罗渽民向来不屑掩藏自己的欲望和情绪，他想要什么想做什么，他都能堂堂正正的表露出来，这是他身为天之骄子的最大优势。今天的黄仁俊好像怎么样都看不够，罗渽民差点没把人家盯个窟窿出来。

他伸手在黄仁俊的鼻梁上轻轻刮了一下：“走。”

黄仁俊失神地点点头，乖巧地被他拉出门。

这是他们，第三次牵手。

这一次和以往不同，十指紧扣。

老爷子过生日，奢华又隆重，请的都是名门望族，少有几个娱乐圈大佬会在名单的邀约中，因此整个宴会高调而隐秘。

明面上是生日会，实际上就是豪门贵族互相结识交流的宴会，因此也有不少娱乐圈的明星明里暗里打通关系想要混进来，抱着侥幸心理做飞上枝头的梦。

不知道为什么，平日里害怕被媒体盯上、被狗仔曝光的黄仁俊此刻一点都不怯场。他被罗渽民牵着走过红毯，穿过人群集中的目光和数不尽的聚光灯，他不仅不害怕，心里反而簇生一种拥有全世界的错觉。

他仰头看着罗渽民的后脑勺，内心盘旋起一股勇气，这股勇气可以支撑他跟着罗渽民走遍天涯海角。

宴会被设在宴宾楼二楼，等黄仁俊他们到的时候，宴会都已经开始了。两位翩翩公子的出现吸引了在场所有人的目光，跟罗家走得近的知道他们两的关系就冲着罗渽民点点头，心里再感叹一句：真配。而那些关系远的混进来的，眼里则迸发着嫉妒的眼光，恶狠狠地瞪着黄仁俊。

一出现在人群中，罗渽民就总有一种天神降临的即视感吸引所有视线。虽然黄仁俊有了要跟他走遍天涯的勇气，但是在这种万众瞩目的情况下还是非常不适应。他避开别人审视的、羡慕的、嫉妒的目光，在人群里看到中本家的人。

中本一家在人群中同样耀眼夺目。

中本老爷和罗家老爷子站在一起高谈阔论，似乎心情不错。中本悠太则一身灰色西装，顶着一头齐肩的长发贵气逼人地站在人群中，满脸写着生人勿近。他的身边还牵着一位温润如玉般的俊秀公子，这位公子的眼里和自己一样透着淡淡的不自在。

面对这种上流的社交场所，罗渽民向来是八面玲珑得心应手，谁都能兼顾到。无论是谁，认识的不认识的，他都能一一招待好，给人如沐春风的感觉。

黄仁俊仅仅跟在他身后一小时，脸就笑僵了。好不容易穿过人群，黄仁俊跟老爷子祝寿说了几句话，再跟中本老爷打了招呼，便趁着有人跟罗渽民交谈的间隙偷偷躲到一边去了。

黄仁俊在人群里搜罗了一下刚刚那位俊秀公子，未果，便决定先照顾自己的胃。虽说是生日会，但吃的东西极少，大多都是各种酒。

怎么，有钱人都不用吃饭的是吗？黄仁俊一边往嘴里塞甜点，一边吐槽。突然，视线里多出了一张名片。

“你好，我是爱丝爱梦的明星经纪人。请问你有兴趣进演艺圈吗？”

“我？”黄仁俊嘴里的东西都还没吞进去，不可置信地指着自己鼻子，瞪大眼睛。

那人坚定地点点头，指着他比划了一下：“你！”

黄仁俊顿时一脸受宠若惊，赶忙摇摇头：“不不不，不好意思，我不适合。”

“年轻人，你太谦虚了！你要是不适合，你让别人怎么混！你看看你这优越的鼻子，这得天独厚的脸，你这身材......唉.......别走啊。哎.......”

黄仁俊赶忙趁他想词的时候偷偷溜人，拐了好几个弯才把他甩掉。黄仁俊搜索了一圈，第一眼就找到了罗渽民。罗渽民站在人群中鹤立鸡群，端着一杯香槟低眉浅笑，身边围着一群莺莺燕燕。偶尔，还能听见他们那边传出来的欢笑声。

罗渽民的笑，像极了旭日春风里的阳光，却又如同冬夜冰雨一样扎进黄仁俊的心里。黄仁俊心里乌云密布闷着难受，他决定去二楼阳台躲一躲，呼吸呼吸新鲜空气。可当他掀开遮挡阳台的纱幔钻进去时，当场石化在那。

阳台早已有主，还是一对亲得起劲的情侣。

如此香艳刺激的画面，惊黄仁俊僵在那进退两难。

被圈在怀里吻得满脸通红的主人，突然睁开迷离的双眼定睛一看。错愕在他眼里赤裸裸晃出来，他艰难地挣脱开自己被紧握的手，抵在抱着他的人胸前猛推。无奈，那人正亲得忘我丝毫不理会。

俊秀青年越来越急躁，他呜咽着拍打对方。那个头发细长的男人皱着英挺的眉，终于舍得用余光撇自己一眼。黄仁俊被他那双不满的冷冽刮了一下，顿时犹如被身处腊月寒冬。

邪魅的男人托着对方下巴，加深一吻恋恋不舍地放开他，舌头满意的在嘴边舔了舔。脱离虎口的人瞬间获得了新鲜氧气，摊在这个强大固执的男人怀里喘息。

中本悠太抱着人，不满地说：“小朋友，打断别人亲亲是会不举的！”

黄仁俊被这刺激的画面惊得失去短暂思考，他红着脸：“不好意思，我不是故意的！”结果，脑袋一回神：“等等，你才举！”

“哼，我举不举...”中本悠太犀利地盯着黄仁俊低头看了怀里的人，换上一副暧昧的神情说：“你可以问问他。”

被抱着的人身体明显抖了一下，在黄仁俊视线看不到的地方用力掐了一下中本悠太。中本悠太吃痛揉了揉，放开他邪魅一笑走了出去。留下一脸红得跟番茄似的董思成，跟黄仁俊大眼瞪小眼。

董思成低着头，咬着略微红肿的下唇紧张得扣起手指不知所措。按理说，董思成比自己还大几岁，可每次见他都跟见自己的小弟一样。

黄仁俊出声打破彼此的窘迫：“小云医生，好久不见啊。”

“好久不见。”

“你也是躲出来吹风的？”

董思成红了红脸，艰难地点点头：“嗯。”

黄仁俊不好意思地挠挠头：“不好意思啊，我不是故意的。需要...我离开吗？”

“没事没事。”董思成慌忙摆手着急地说：“不用不用。”

两人面对面尴尬了一会，等董思成的脸色稍微缓和，黄仁俊才走过去和他并肩靠在阳台上吹风。

宴宾楼的建筑风格，是欧式小洋房。洋房每一层都有几个延伸出去的小阳台，阳台对准山庄的后花园，花园一片寂静，偶尔起风便能闻到一股花草香让人沁人心脾。

“你最近身体好吗？”董思成的声音低沉，有股浑然天成的温柔。

黄仁俊看着眼前在微弱灯光下随风摇曳的树枝，淡淡道：“挺好的。”

董思成欣慰地点点头，好奇地问：“今天牵着你的那个人，是你....丈夫？”

“嗯。”

“你们怎么认识的？”

“在国外认识的。”

“我记得你跟在玹，也是国外认识的。”

听到“在玹”这两个字，黄仁俊的手不由地开始扣着围栏暗暗发力：“对，他是我大学学长。”

董思成好似记起来一般点点头：“他好像跟我说过。”

仿佛思索了很久，黄仁俊眼神有些动摇不定：“在玹学长.....最近怎么样？”

董思成杏眼一提，眼里闪过一丝复杂：“挺好的吧，我也挺久没见他。上次见面，就是他把你介绍给悠太的时候。”

“那也是我结婚后，他第一次联系我。”黄仁俊语气平静，听不出什么情绪。

董思成侧目看了看他，发现黄仁俊脸上多了份成熟的味道。他叹了口气感叹：“时间过得真快，我记得我们第一次见面的时候，你还没有毕业？”

黄仁俊接过他的话：“对，四年前，回来过一次。”

“我记得那时候你还这么小一只。”董思成举起手在自己胸前比了比：“跟在他身后，乖得不行。没想到转眼就结婚了，我那时候还以为.....”

“以为什么？”黄仁俊问得很轻，声音却有些颤抖。

董思成似乎意识到什么，摇摇头淡淡地说：“没什么。”

“原来你在这。”一道低沉有磁性的声音从身后传来，两人同时回头看。罗渽民站在白色的蔓莎后面，脸上挂着他的招牌微笑，看着黄仁俊。

罗渽民看了许久，才把视线落到董思成身上：“你好，我是黄仁俊的丈夫。”

这种极具占有欲的开场白，惊得黄仁俊脸红心跳。

“我知道。”董思成笑了笑，不知为何总感觉对方的眼里带着一丝敌意和挑衅，可配上他那副无懈可击笑脸，你却又深究不出来。

“家父准备了一些点心，让我来请你们过去尝尝。”

“好。”明眼人都能听出来，这是在下逐客令。董思成虽说不善于交际，但有一颗玲珑剔透的心，他转身朝黄仁俊笑笑，便走了出去。

董思成一走，罗渽民便收起了笑容，他挡在路中间语气有些不悦：“他是谁！”

黄仁俊想是他误会了，赶快把董思成的身份交代清楚：“董思成，中本悠太的丈夫。”

罗渽民停顿了会，又问：“那郑在玹又是谁？”

黄仁俊一愣，没想到他连这个都听到了。他对上那双深邃的眼睛，据实回答：“以前的大学学长。”

罗渽民歪着头，若有所思：“很熟吗？”

“在意大利读书的时候，走得近一些。”

“初恋？”

“不是。”

“你喜欢他？”

“没有。”

罗渽民敏锐地指出：“你犹豫了。”

好像谎言被拆穿一般慌张，黄仁俊竟有些心虚。他越过罗渽民想走出去，谁知罗渽民像一座雷打不动的大山堵在过道中间。

黄仁俊叹了口气，解释：“我没有。就算有，那也是很久以前的事了。”

见罗渽民还是板着脸不说话，黄仁俊不服地说：“怎么，就允许你整天这个头条那个热搜，不允许别人有过去吗？你没有过去吗？”

黄仁俊似乎从没有这么大声跟罗渽民说过话吗，原本堂堂正正的却不知为何，说完又开始虚了起来。

黄仁俊的最后一句话似乎刺痛了罗渽民，他沉下脸眼神变得十分凛冽，他伸手用力地捏住黄仁俊的下巴：“怎么，你吃醋了？”

“我没有。”黄仁俊倔强地撇开脸，奈何被罗渽民死死地擒住完全挣脱不开。

罗渽民此时靠得极近，近得黄仁俊能看到他眼中看到自己的倒影。罗渽民一言不发地盯着黄仁俊，捏着他下巴的手紧了又紧。突然他就对准黄仁俊的嘴低下头，吓得黄仁俊瞪大眼睛不敢呼吸。

“哥！”一道欢跳的声音袭来，吓得黄仁俊几乎是条件反射地把罗渽民推出去！

罗渽民毫无防备地往墙上一撞，闷哼了一声，眼神凶得吓人。

“怎么啦？”朴志晟一脸无辜，眨着炯炯有神的眼睛在他们之间来回看。

黄仁俊被他看得有些心虚，他清了清嗓子说：“没事没事。怎么啦？”

“哦哦哦哦，刚刚我哥怕你饿，交代厨师做了些点心，让我好了叫你。”

黄仁俊惊讶地看向罗渽民，只见那张万年处事不惊的脸上闪过一丝不自在。

黄仁俊低头抿了抿嘴，把还没搞清楚怎么回事的朴志晟拉了出去。罗渽民靠在墙上，仰着修长地脖子，望着黑不见底的天长叹了一口气。

黄仁俊走到甜点台，桌面上摆着各式各样的甜点都是自己爱吃的。黄仁俊很诧异，什么时候连自己的口味都拿捏得这么清楚？

黄仁俊拿起一块马卡龙，张嘴咬下去，真甜。

“所以，你是不是吃醋了！”罗渽民不知什么时候跟过来，不依不挠。

“不是。”

“那你跑什么，是不是....”心虚两个字，罗渽民还没说完，嘴里就被塞了一块马卡龙。想堵住他的嘴？哪有那么容易，他罗渽民是谁！

说时迟那时快，罗渽民趁黄仁俊把手收回去的间隙，轻轻用嘴唇吸了一下，再用舌尖舔了舔他的指尖打了个圈。湿润的嘴唇擦过干燥的皮肤顿时擦起了火花，麻酥刺激的电流透过指尖飞快直击心脏，惊得黄仁俊触电一般撤回自己的手，心虚地打量了四周一番。

罗渽民压低声音娇嗔：“我还要。”语气带着无尽的蛊惑，听着让人产生不好的遐想，仿佛他要的不是甜点，而是别的！

黄仁俊两耳发热：“你自己拿。”

罗渽民不羞不臊：“我手脏。”

“我手也脏。”

“我不介意。”

黄仁俊好气地撇过头对上罗渽民的眼睛，瞬间像掉进一汪清澈透亮的泉水里，泉水波光粼粼柔和得不像话。罗渽民扯着嘴笑冲他眨了眨眼，黄仁俊猛回过头，不自觉地捂着胸口心如擂鼓，觉得自己站在疯掉的边缘上。

罗渽民把黄仁俊看得呼吸不畅浑身不在，罗渽民则坦坦荡荡明目张胆的垂眉底眼带着笑，盯紧他的唇。他似乎很享受。享受黄仁俊脸上的肌肤因为他的视线一点点变红；享受平时有条不紊的黄仁俊，在他的直射下变得有些笨拙可爱。

如果不是因为晚宴结束，要去送客，罗渽民恨不得把黄仁俊盯个够。

罗渽民短暂的离开，让黄仁俊从火热的空气中重新活了过来，他看着罗渽民的背影敲打自己的脑袋，大口呼吸。

由于送客的缘故，罗渽民一时半会还回不来。黄仁俊安抚好自己的心跳，准备一个人先回了主宅。

管家十分贴心，给他们准备了燕窝汤，让他们暖暖胃。黄仁俊一晚上没吃多少东西，饿得慌。因此，也毫不客气地端起燕窝大口大口吃下去。

吃得正欢乐的时候，朴志晟着急地跑进来喊：“嫂子，我哥他剧组急召，马上就要走啦！”

黄仁俊顿了顿，有点失神。老天爷好像很喜欢跟他开玩笑，每次正当他觉得要往好的方向行驶的时候，都会迎来一个猝不及防的暂停键。

手里的燕窝似乎没有那么甜了，黄仁俊随意扒了两口，发现大家都不约而同地看着他。黄仁俊迟疑了一会才反应过来，他麻利地放下手中的勺子，都还来不及擦嘴巴风一样跑出门去，扮演好丈夫的角色目送罗渽民。

听到背后哒哒哒的跑步声，罗渽民回过头，便看见黄仁俊顶着一头飘逸的银发在月光下朝自己蹦来。发丝随着身体的跳动随意扬起，而那双像极了丛林小鹿的眼神直勾勾地看着自己。

就这么一瞬间，罗渽民心脏里翻腾已久的岩浆突然就被拉开了一道口子，翻江倒海地席卷全身烧得自己迷失了神志。

从黄仁俊出来的瞬间，罗渽民的视线就一直追随他，直到黄仁俊小跑到他面前呼哧呼哧地微喘。

罗渽民微微低头把黄仁俊的所有细微表情装进眼里，弯起弧度的嘴角边还沾着细碎残羹。罗渽民低头一笑，下意识伸出手想帮他擦干净。

本来只是好心，可擦没两下。细腻透白的肌肤经过罗渽民指尖的摩擦开始变得有些微红，由于拍戏的原因，罗渽民接触过不少人的脸，可黄仁俊的皮肤一点都不输给那些常年做美容的演员。

指尖下的脸，细腻顺滑，触感极好。罗渽民擦没两下，瞳孔不自觉收紧，开始心不在焉。本来只是蹭蹭嘴角，满足下手感。可，手不受控地黄仁俊的唇上磨去！

这一磨！不得了！把黄仁俊也吓得方寸大乱。

罗渽民上手帮忙擦脸，他也没觉得不妥。可现在完全变味了！加上罗渽民那双黑得不见底的眼睛迸发出灼人的火苗，看得自己身体似乎也起了自燃的节奏。

修长的手指在自己唇上轻轻摩擦打转，使得黄仁俊全身的感官都被带动起来叫嚣着。黄仁俊咽了咽口水，喉咙有些干涩，呼吸有些急促，双唇甚至不受控的微微颤抖。

月光下微微颤抖的红唇，对罗渽民来说是压死理智的最后一根稻草。

他大手扣住黄仁俊的后脑勺，欺身向前。透过月光，他看出了黄仁俊眼中的紧张，但他仍是控制不住自己继续低头往他的唇上靠。

周围的一切都安静，安静得像无人的宇宙，黄仁俊只能听见自己扑通扑通狂跳的心。他微仰着头，双手出汗死死地捏紧裤腿，紧张地看着罗渽民睫毛微颤。理智告诉他，他应该撇开头或者立马逃离，可罗渽民的眼神有着致命的吸引力，看得他浑身血液凝固、心口燥热，双腿都挪不开。更让他诧异的是，明知道接下来会发生什么，他心里却隐约有一丝莫名的期待。

“哥！”不知道从哪里蹿出来的声音，吓掉黄仁俊半条命！

黄仁俊尖叫一声，蹭的一下就往罗渽民怀里躲！

罗渽民被他这么毫无防备的一撞，差点要往后倒！

罗渽民抱住黄仁俊，压着怒火斜眼刮着破坏自己好事的人，几乎是咬牙切齿地说：“朴志晟，第二次了！”

朴志晟站在一旁，一脸绯红：“啊啊啊啊......那什么，我什么也没看见！你们继续你们继续。”

听他这么一说，黄仁俊耳朵越发的热，他把头埋罗渽民怀里一点缝隙都不留。

朴志晟识趣窘迫地闪人，罗渽民看着他消失的方向有些无奈又觉得好笑。现在四周又恢复了安静，罗渽民抱着黄仁俊享受起此刻的安宁。

夜风徐徐的吹，却好像纾解不了两人心中各自的燥热。也不知道是什么原因，两人都十分默契的维持着拥抱的姿势不敢松开。

就这么一抱！罗渽民心中闪过一辈子都不想松手的念头。

他一只手按在黄仁俊的后脑勺上，一只手揽着他的腰，无意识地把黄仁俊往自己怀里收紧。罗渽民低头，就能似有似无地触碰到黄仁俊的项间，那是他全身最敏感的地方。他呼着热气，贪婪用力地吸允着黄仁俊身上的味道。

黄仁俊身上的青草香侵蚀着罗渽民的理智，把他熏得脑袋发昏。越是抱紧，身体的燥愈发高涨甚至开始往下腹流蹿。罗渽民自问不是纯情派，他甚至当下就起了想要了黄仁俊的念头。

罗渽民把黄仁俊抱得死死地，双手不安分不满足的在黄仁俊身上缓慢游走，炙热有力的大手抚摸他身上的每一寸肌肤带着微喘和欲望。

虽然隔着彼此的外衣，但黄仁俊感觉自己像是裸着一般被罗渽民握在手里爱抚，他身上的每一寸肌肤只要是被罗渽民摸过的地方都只剩下灼热和颤抖。

罗渽民把下巴搁在黄仁俊柔软舒适的头上，仰天无声地笑，这已经不知道是他第几次看着天无奈了。

这是他头一次，对一个人生出疯狂的饥渴却又小心翼翼的怕吓到他。

他从来没生出过这种情感。

口袋里手机的振动声震醒了两位梦中人，罗渽民抱着怀里的软绵不舍得撒手，可天边又有一个巨大的人情等着自己去还。

记得自己刚出道的时候欠别人人情，如今人家导演亲自跑回国大老远跑来找他救场，他也无法拒绝。

罗渽民咬牙咽了咽，声音带着颤抖：“你知道我现在多想要你！”

黑暗里，罗渽民的眼几乎红透了。他真的太想一亲芳泽，但又怕自己把持不住，亲下去就一发不可收拾。

他今晚必须走，所有人都等着他开工。

黄仁俊听着他的话，面红耳赤地趴在他的胸口前，听着对方心口上强劲有力的心跳，心里竟然有一股说不出口的惊心动魄的兴奋感，惊得自己不敢说话。

罗渽民哑着声音，靠近黄仁俊耳边轻语：“等我回来！”

简短有力的四个字，像一句承诺，像一个约定，像一场春色。

黄仁俊心中一颤，头也不敢抬起来，躲在罗渽民怀里下意识地点头。

罗渽民满意一笑松开黄仁俊，披了一件外套在黄仁俊身上，迅速上车头也不敢回指示司机开车。

黄仁俊则蹲在大门口，用冰凉的手捂着自己发烫的脸，久久没有进门。

——未完，待续——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /朴星星：虐狗是要遭报应的！就不让你亲！
> 
> /短信，是一条线索。
> 
> /本文甜不甜？ 自答：甜～


	3. Chapter 3

短信：“当我站在最闪耀的地方时，你是否会回头看我一眼？”

7/  
自从那天之后，黄仁俊和罗渽民之间似乎也没什么变化。  
罗渽民照样不着家，要么扎在剧组，要么到处飞。  
黄仁俊照样朝九晚五，忙得不可开交。  
唯一不同的是，黄仁俊的手机开始热闹起来。

铃声响起，黄仁俊拉开抽屉，抽屉里躺着两部手机。一部是黄仁俊随身携带的，一部不常用到。

打开短信，只有两个字：“早安”，这是罗渽民每天醒来必做的一件事，给黄仁俊发短信。

短信除了问安别无其他，而且一点规律都没有。有时候是大清早，有时候是中午，有时候是下午，有时候是半夜。

以前，黄仁俊对于案子之外的事情关注度几乎为零，甚至因为罗渽民的关系刻意屏蔽和娱乐圈相关的东西。然而，因为罗渽民这一时兴起的变化，让黄仁俊了解到原来明星的作息如此不规律。

虽然表面没什么变化。  
但，黄仁俊细心地察觉到这三个月以来罗渽民一次八卦周刊也没上。没人拍到他跟哪个小花幽会，也没人拍到他跟哪个小生出街。  
按照他以前三天两头上热搜、出花边新闻的概率。  
这简直就是破天荒。  
而这破天荒严重影响到黄仁俊同事们的茶水间八卦质量。

同事A端着咖啡满脸消沉：“啧，怎么最近一条罗渽民的新闻都没有？”

“有啊有啊，你看...”同事B支着手机给她看：“【罗大少跨界演舞台剧好评如潮】，这不天天上热搜嘛。”

同事A凑过去一看，翻了翻白眼：“谁要看这个。”

同事C喝了口咖啡道：“不过，他最近确实很反常。忙巡演忙到连微博都不发，一点都不像他。”

同事A深表同感：“是不是！我居然有三个月没看到他的花边新闻了，这正常吗？”

“不正常。”其他同事异口同声地说。

这时，刚加入八卦协会的实习生抬了抬眼镜，小心翼翼地发言：“你们说，会不会是谈恋爱了？所以洁身自好！”

“不可能！”茶水间的战士们异口同声地否决这个假设，把实习生吓得手抖。

同事A看了眼正在泡茶的黄仁俊说：“就算我们黄大律师脱单了，罗渽民也不可能，他就不是那种会在一棵树上吊死的人。”

黄仁俊一听，手下的水杯又抖了抖。

众人看着黄仁俊那纤细的背影，同声附和：“就是就是。”  
同事C：“帅哥都是大家的，谁敢把他独吞，非揪出来打死不可！”  
同事B：“加1。”

“阿嚏！”黄仁俊不偏不倚地打了个喷嚏。

同事C瞟了一眼黄大律师弱不禁风的样子，甚是贴心地说：“黄大律，换季容易感冒，你记得多穿点，别生病了。”

“好好好，谢谢谢谢。”黄仁俊略带心虚地退出茶水间。

没走几步就听见茶水间传出“没有罗渽民的人生还有什么乐趣？”的感叹，黄仁俊端着茶杯边走边摇头。这时，兜里的电话响了。

黄仁俊拿起手机一看，不经颦眉也不着急接电话而是把自己里里外外摸了个遍。这李楷灿在他身上装了摄像头吗？每次都在黄仁俊出茶水间的时候给他打电话？

黄仁俊：“喂！”

对方捏着嗓子撒娇：“宝贝在干嘛捏～”

这种让人听了就会脚趾蜷缩浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的语调，黄仁俊早已习以为常且雷打不动：“上班，还能干嘛。”

对方继续捏着嗓子娇嗔：“晚上要不要跟我去一个地方啊。”

黄仁俊淡定拒绝：“不要。”

对方无视黄仁俊的拒绝继续邀请：“别那么快拒绝嘛，再给你一次机会要不要去。”

拒绝二连：“不去。”

“妈的，再见。”李楷灿的声音立刻冷了八度回到正常语调，略带叹息：“唉，就是可惜你老公给我的两张VVVIP舞台剧票，我只好转手送人....”

黄仁俊一愣，下意识捏紧手机边框：“去！”

李楷灿声音又高了八度：“靠，你个见色忘义的！再见，我是不会来接你的。”

合上手机，黄仁俊站在落地窗边看着天边的云层握紧手中的水杯。  
他知道的。

罗渽民的舞台剧巡演了三个月，终于回到鹿城，而且还是最后一场。用媒体的话说：荣誉归乡，完美落幕。

得知这个消息之后，黄仁俊为此失眠好几天。他思量很久要不要买票去看，可是他以什么身份去看？他们有着最密不可分的关系，可这关系在黄仁俊看来只是摆设。令人发笑的是，每当他这么想，罗渽民的那句“等我回来”又会跑出来钻上他心头搅扰他的心绪。

黄仁俊倒在床上，藏在被褥之下，双耳微红。以往无论面对谁，他向来能杀伐果断。但如果对方是罗渽民，那么自己心底那片波澜不惊湖面总会激起千层浪，他不明白这一股浪从何而来，他甚至打心眼里惧怕这股情绪。

黄仁俊一犹豫，票就售空了。换句话说是轮不到他犹豫，人家的票一出售就被抢空，如今黄牛票更是炒成天价。没抢到票的黄仁俊有些失落，也有些顺水推舟的轻松。他都打算好买一束鲜花，如果罗渽民演完舞台剧回家的话就送给他。

谁知，他竟然被邀请到现场。

晚上7点，李楷灿开了辆十分高调的跑车准时停在黄仁俊他们办公室楼下。

他今天一身黑色西装，把自己装扮得优雅贵气，身子斜靠在车边从容地应对周边来来回回的目光。

他和罗渽民是一类人，从不放过任何释放自己魅力的机会。

因此无论什么场合，但凡被他逮住投射到他身上的目光，李楷灿都会三分温柔七分魅惑地电回去，在别人移开目光之前他绝对不会先退场。因此有好几场艳遇就是这么开始的，只是今天很不幸。

在人家找他要联系方式的间隙，被黄大律师一个锁喉拉上了车。

车在高速上行走，黄仁俊的心也跟着飞驰。距离演出场地越近，三个月前分开的那个晚上的记忆就越来越清晰，清晰到黄仁俊的回忆无处可藏只能诚实面对。那个让人悸动的未完成的吻，那句耳边低吟的“等我回来”，那个晚上的所有一切都让黄仁俊心脏狂跳不止。

李楷灿双手抓着方向盘指尖有一下没一下地敲：“罗娜为什么说不要带上朴志晟？”  
黄仁俊眉毛微挑似乎想到什么脸颊微红，他低下头默不作声假装没听见。

“你怎么心不在焉啊。”李楷灿转过头调侃他，“怎么，小别胜新婚要见老公紧张啊。”  
“没有。”黄仁俊摇头否认。  
“还说没有。”李楷灿侧头晃他一眼：“打从你上车就没说过几句话。”

李楷灿还一直在说，说得很起劲，但黄仁俊没心思听。他现在整颗心都拴在剧院里想着见到罗渽民该怎么面对他，给他个拥抱？说句好久不见？

突如其来的刹车让黄仁俊的身体毫无预兆地往前倾，重新弹回椅背上时黄仁俊看清楚了窗外。剧院门口，密密麻麻的人群正有序地排队入场。

“你自己进去吧。”

“哈？”李楷灿一句话把黄仁俊的心思拉回车里：“什么意思？”

李楷灿拿着手机疯狂敲打输入键，嘴角轻佻上扬：“大鱼上钩了，我得去收网。”

李楷灿似乎话里有话，黄仁俊听出来了但也不打算细问，他拿着李楷灿递给他的票紧张不安地往剧院里走。

8/  
剧场人满为患，罗渽民给他留的位置是VIP观影席，在剧场的正中间正对着舞台不远刚好可以把舞台的所有布景完美地收进眼底。

舞台剧开场前，观影人群陆续落座，随着报幕员开场白的结束灯光逐渐暗下，人群的交谈声也逐渐停止。

经过茶水间的时候，曾听女同事分析：演员分为两种，一种是老天爷赏饭吃，自带天赋和观众眼缘，刚出道就火遍大江南北；一种是祖师爷赏饭吃，经过专业的训练和后天努力，一步一个脚印摸爬滚打拼出一番天地。

罗渽民站在舞台中央出现的那一刻，黄仁俊切身体会到什么是老天爷赏饭吃。姣好的面容一颦一笑都能牵引观众的目光，过硬的演技和台词功力让他足以带动每个人的情绪。观众们在他的影响下或悲或喜，时而放肆大笑、时而悄声抹泪。

故事发生在一个常年下雨的小镇，里面住着一个落魄潦倒的画家。

某天，画家在酒馆对罗渽民扮演的律师一见钟情，律师激起画家前所未有的创作灵感。画家每天都在画律师，画吃饭的他、看书的他、工作的他、床上的他。画家把律师的画挂在大街小巷的橱窗上，小镇里的人都知道画家爱上了律师。

但他们不被世人接受，不被家人祝福。

他们在酒吧里接吻，在教堂的大钟摆下做爱。他们谈天说地，从白天到黑。画家摸着律师的眉眼说：等雨停，我们就远走高飞。

雨停了，律师带着一只行李箱来到彼此约定好的码头等画家。行李箱里除了几件随身衣服都是画家给他画过的画。家世和名利对律师来说不重要，他对这个小镇毫无留恋。

律师满怀期待，他即将和他的爱人远走高飞拥抱新的人生。可从白天等到黑夜，从晴天等到雨天，画家都没有出现。

从那以后，每当天放晴，罗渽民都会去那个码头等着画家。

一天两天三天，一年两年三年，五年、十年.... 

常年在轮渡卖票的老徐看到这个十年如一日的背影摇摇头，他年近七岁的孙子舔着棒棒糖疑惑地问自己爷爷：他每天都在等什么？

老徐抬了抬老花镜，透过镜片又看了一眼那个孤独的背影，叹气道：

他在等啊.......  
等一个身影。  
等一个答案。  
等一场结束。  
等下一个晴天

舞台剧：《晴天》 

几度，黄仁俊的心是抽痛的。最后一幕没有一句台词，只有不断切换的妆发造型和码头万象，从青葱岁月到白发暮年，码头十年万变，唯一不变的就是那个站在码头等着画家的背影。

孑然一人，不论四季。

灯光打在罗渽民身上，孤独和寂寥画满了他那张俊秀苍白的脸。岁月在他脸上雕刻时光留下的痕迹，却吝啬得没带走他眼里的一丝伤痛。黄仁俊捂着胸口，那里痛得不像样。听到身边隐忍不住逐渐放大的啜泣声，黄仁俊才回过神，等他覆手于脸时发现自己也早已泪流满面。

舞台拉下帷幕，掌声雷动好像不知停歇。

演员来到台前谢幕，鲜花和掌声拥簇着罗渽民，他向舞台四周鞠躬致谢，黄仁俊见他嘴角带笑眼里却藏着一丝孤寂。

黄仁俊一愣。

是什么让这样一个光彩夺目的人孤独丛生呢。

观众散场后，黄仁俊还坐在空无一人的观众席中久久没能回神。罗渽民助理的出现打断了他这股莫名愁思，跟着他助理往后台走，说罗渽民在休息室等他。

推开门之前，黄仁俊站在休息室门口仔细揉了把脸，他擦掉泪痕试图让自己看起来没那么狼狈。

轻声敲了敲门，黄仁俊走进化妆间，化妆间灯火微暗十分安静。他再往里面走，发现罗渽民躺在屏风后的椅子上睡着了。

细看他的脸，鼻子微红、眼尾略湿像是哭过。也不知是触到了哪根神经，黄仁俊鬼使神差地伸出手轻轻擦拭他眼角的泪痕。视线往旁边看去，鬓角边的白发还没卸干净，瞬间又让黄仁俊想起舞台上那个等待的背影。心里一阵酸楚，黄仁俊的手大胆地往罗渽民脸上其他地方抚摸。

明明是受万人追捧的角儿。  
眼里为何还如此孤独？

黄仁俊不敢相信自己居然主动亲了罗渽民，不受控地亲亲浅啄。亲完反应回来时，黄仁俊倒抽一口气，抽气声惊醒了浅眠的人，就在对方慢慢睁眼的瞬间黄仁俊的心跳到嗓子眼上。

黄仁俊瞪着眼慌忙后退，同时，躺着的人几乎是神经反射一把抓住黄仁俊拉自己腿上，另一只手扣住黄仁俊的脑袋对准他的唇狠狠地吻上去。

黄仁俊的惊呼声被深吻吞没，这吻热切缠绵不留一丝空隙。黄仁俊瞬间清醒接着又患得患失找不到头绪，他以为罗渽民醒来后至少会推开自己，谁知他不仅没有推开反而抱着自己疯狂掠夺。

如果说自己是见怜起意，那罗渽民是为什么呢。

几乎没有停顿，罗渽民把黄仁俊扣在怀里用力地吸吮。嘴上十分迫切，手下的力道也十分强硬。被捏痛时黄仁俊忍不住呜咽可惜出不了声，罗渽民根本不给他离开和喘息的机会。舌头缠着他好像要把他吞没，亲吻不够就用咬的，不知是不是还没完全清醒的原因，嘴下没轻没重咬得黄仁俊五官都扭在一起。

抵在罗渽民胸前的手被他无情地扒拉开，他把手伸进黄仁俊的衣服里扣紧他纤细的后背发狠地捏，嘴下的撕咬也逐渐从双唇往脖子上、喉结、锁骨入侵。黄仁俊被吻得双腿发软，他闭着眼睫毛强烈地抖着。

他痛着，像只小鸟一样掌控在别人手中，但他不想喊停。  
在这个随时都会有工作人员闯入的后台。  
他们吻到昏天暗地。

“诺。”身下的人似乎发出一句呢喃。  
“嗯？”黄仁俊被吻得脑袋昏昏完全没有听清，他仰着脖子忘情地回应：“什么？”对方听清人声，黄仁俊明显感受到身下的人略微停顿，亲吻的节奏也慢了下来。

罗渽民顺着被自己咬出的痕迹轻舔舐，每过一处都让黄仁俊身子发颤。等他再回到黄仁俊眼前时，眼里也清明许多。他看着黄仁俊微喘发红的脸，眼里升起笑意，还没等黄仁俊说什么又亲了上来。

此时与先前那般霸道无理不同，是慢条斯理犹如细雨春风的吻。舌尖滑过唇壁像是被羽毛在全身最敏感的地方轻挠，湿润而温暖。黄仁俊逐渐沉溺其中甚至不再被动应承，而是主动回吻起来。

受到鼓舞，罗渽民就更加不客气。他吻技超群，连帮黄仁俊调整坐姿的时候两唇都没离开过，吻到彼此的嘴唇发痛、破皮仍是不愿意分开。诺大的休息室静得只有黏腻的接吻声、口水声，黄仁俊听着面红耳赤，但他又心甘情愿和罗渽民一起沉沦。

一长吻毕，黄仁俊不知道什么时候两腿跨坐在罗渽民腰上，双手还环着他的肩。彼此紧贴的地方有东西十分明显地膨胀顶着对方，黄仁俊粗喘着气撇开头不敢看罗渽民，脸烧得跟铁块一样红。

罗渽民似乎心情不错，他一言不发地抱着黄仁俊似笑非笑。

强行四目相对，黄仁俊被他盯得发虚，却也来不及表情管理，只得双眼迷离地直愣愣回视。长长的睫毛刷了一眼那娇艳欲滴的红唇，罗渽民忍不住又吻了吻。

“初吻吗？”黄仁俊脸上的犹豫被罗渽民抓住，他眯起眼用力掐了一下黄仁俊的腰：“看来不是啊。”

黄仁俊条件反射地挺起身叫，自然又着了他的道。罗渽民对准眼前送上门的喉结狠狠一咬，再故意伸出舌头舔，舔得黄仁俊缴械投降。

那是在巴黎的某个夜晚，他和郑在玹赶着回学校却在街头遇上几个混混。混混非缠着要钱，那时黄仁俊身体不好，为了避免冲突身上值钱的玩意都被抢光。就在某个混混色心一起拍了拍黄仁俊屁股的时候，郑在玹十分不客气地把黄仁俊拉到怀里抱着警告他们：“This is my boyfriend！”

混混不信非缠着郑在玹证明，郑在玹笑了笑抬起黄仁俊的脸当着混混的面亲了下去。

“这时候还走神，是不是在想那个初吻？”不满的语气把黄仁俊从回忆里拉回现实，被抓包时眼里的慌张好死不死又被发现，抱着他的人语气又重了三分：“我要罚你！”

“罚什么？”黄仁俊有些失笑。

罗渽民：“罚被我干！”

“草。”还真是语不惊人死不休。

罗渽民：“这里还是酒店，你选一个。”

9/  
司机似乎能洞察主人公内心的澎湃，当晚的车开得又快又稳，并且一路绿灯畅通无阻地到达酒店，好似世界万物都在为他们久违的相聚让路。

一群人浩浩荡荡下车把罗渽民和黄仁俊围在中间，看着铺在地上通往电梯的那块红毯，黄仁俊心里居然升起贵妃侍寝的画面。

随着电梯逐渐上升，电梯里的工作人员也越来越少，最后只剩下罗渽民和黄仁俊两人通往酒店顶层。在这个被金属和镜面围绕的狭小空间里四周都倒映着彼此的身影，黄仁俊可以清晰明了的从镜子里看出自己的紧张和窘迫，那对明显发红的耳朵因为身后那股专注的视线变得更加灼热。

安静透亮的电梯里只有一种声音，那便是黄仁俊的心跳。两人站得极近，近到对方似乎都能听见自己那砰砰的心跳声。黄仁俊紧张地动了动手指暗自调节呼吸，突然一只柔软的手轻轻覆盖在自己的后脑勺上安抚式地揉了揉，黄仁俊讪讪地抬头对上那双天生带着笑意的桃花眼。

黄仁俊呼吸一滞，因为桃花眼的主人正不断地逼近自己。就在红唇即将碰上的瞬间，黄仁俊迅速伸手捂住自己的嘴巴，他快速瞥了一眼电梯墙顶低声急道：“有摄像头！”

遮挡的手被轻巧地拿开牵住，嘴唇被轻啄一口，黄仁俊瞪大眼睛不安地又瞟了一眼摄像头。

“这里是鹿城。”言外之意，这是他们罗家的天下。

不满于浅啄，罗渽民大手环住黄仁俊的腰贴紧自己，两人肌肤相贴、四目相对望着彼此眼里身影，呼吸着彼此身上的味道。罗渽民笑着探头，黄仁俊反手就挡住他的脸。

“万一被拍到怎么办？你的事业会受影响吗？”见对方皱着眉头不明白自己的意思，黄仁俊忧心地解释：“一般明星谈恋爱被曝光，不都会名气下滑吗？还会脱粉？有的还有会影响代言？输得一败涂地。”

听到黄仁俊这么说，罗渽民不仅不担心反而笑得更欢乐。他抓住黄仁俊的手在嘴边亲昵地把玩，话里有点不敢相信：“你说什么？”

黄仁俊品不清他眼里的笑意，只觉得被抓住的手热热的、痒痒的。他微微低头错开罗渽民的视线，心虚地说：“我们办公室的人都这么说。”

“你说我们在谈恋爱？嗯？”鼻腔发出的尾音夹着撒娇带着一丝期待。

嗯？黄仁俊一愣，慌忙抬头，等他逐字逐句复盘自己刚刚说的那句话反应回来时，脸已经熟透了。

不等黄仁俊回答，罗渽民便先将了他一军：“你说是就是，其他不重要。”罗渽民说话的时候神情专注，看得黄仁俊几乎忘记呼吸。阵地再次被对方打个措手不及的时候，电梯门开了，罗渽民松开他率先一步走出去，黄仁俊抚慰着自己的小心脏没出息地大喘气。

顶楼只有一个套房，罗渽民站在门口用指纹打开房门眉目含情地望着他：“再说了，我是谁？”他略微停顿后朝黄仁俊伸出手，自信地笑了笑：“我是罗渽民。”

像是在向自己发出邀请。  
又像在展示他的筹码。

直到此刻，黄仁俊才幡然醒悟。

对啊。  
他是谁。  
他是罗渽民。  
那个绯闻满天飞丝毫不把舆论放在眼里的罗渽民啊。  
那个纵横情场无数的罗渽民。  
那个只手可以遮天的罗家少爷，罗渽民。  
输这个字，向来都跟他不沾边。

许是《晴天》带给他的冲击让自己恍了神。黄仁俊不禁自嘲，他甚至后知后觉地发现自己一股脑只想着要是被拍到罗渽民会怎么样，而不是自己会怎么样。

纵横律场这么多年，他也算是小有名气。坦若真的被拍到，一败涂地的怕只会是自己。不说别人，单是他们办公室那群人就不会放过自己。

从第一场官司开始，黄仁俊就没输过。  
他永远是站在胜利的那一端运筹帷幄。  
他喜欢掌握证据、掌握真相，就像提前知哓风向一样把控船舵。  
他不喜欢这种被牵着走的感觉。  
他喜欢反客为主。

等他再抬眼时眼里已不见先前的紧张，他轻轻扯动嘴角，脸上完全换了一副表情。那种悠然自得让人猜不透的神情，看得罗渽民一愣。

就在电梯门合上的瞬间，黄仁俊快速闪身出去抓住罗渽民的手扯向自己。

两唇相接，主动出击的是黄仁俊。他经验不多吻技毫无章法，接吻在他的脑海里就是偶像剧里男女主角那种浮于表面的吻技路数。在这里，黄仁俊擅自作主地把它改良了一番。

罗渽民被他这种莽撞不知路数的吻法咬得生疼，自然流露出的笑声会迎来黄仁俊更凶狠的反击。罗渽民大手一捞轻巧地托住黄仁俊的屁股流利地把他往房间里带，撞上门的瞬间，黄仁俊后背一疼下意识地松口闷哼一句。就在这时候，罗渽民扣住他的脖子反客为主咬住他的唇，把舌头灵活地伸进他口中吸允。

舌尖滑过腔壁，灵巧有劲的触感激得黄仁俊全身酥麻，黄仁俊情不自禁挺着身子，罗渽民顺势把他扣得更紧。在这个不开灯的房间，两人靠在门后狭小的角落里忘情、忘我地接吻。在罗渽民穷追不舍的攻势下，黄仁俊口中的氧气也消磨殆尽，他不得不仰仗罗渽民换气时渡过来的氧气和他的唇贴得更紧。

他似乎在教自己如何接吻，愉悦之下，黄仁俊有些不服气。他向来不会让老师失望，因此依葫芦画瓢地用罗渽民挑逗自己的方式撩拨回去。时而缠着罗渽民的舌尖，时而在他口中深入浅出。但似乎也并没有扳回几成，每次他主动攻击回去，罗渽民都会愉快地迎接自己再吻得更深。最后，累得半死不活的依旧是自己，而对方总是一副得逞的胜利姿态。

几番较量之下，罗渽民最后重重地咬了一口放开他，结束了这世纪般漫长的较量。“啵”的一声空气中响起清脆有力的声响，黄仁俊顾不上羞涩无力地伏在罗渽民胸前大喘气。罗渽民的头发、衬衫被他抓得凌乱不堪，不用看，自己应该也好不到哪去。

房间暖而湿热，黄仁俊身上也因为动作幅度大渗出不少细汗。罗渽民贪恋地嗅着他微微发汗的鬓角摩擦，电流透过高挺的鼻尖传到耳边连带黄仁俊整个人都在发麻。罗渽民伸出舌头沿着耳垂轻舔，舔到耳垂发红再重咬一口，黄仁俊吃痛尖叫反手就打了他一拳。

罗渽民失笑地抓住他的手按在自己心口处，黄仁俊感受着指尖下的心跳丢魂一般地任由他在自己脸上作画。罗渽民的吻似乎有魔力，被他那双炙热柔软的红唇亲吻过的地方都会像野火燎原一般灼热。这吻不同先前的霸道强势，而是轻柔有度，一会擦过黄仁俊的眉眼，一会辗转唇边，最后顺着黄仁俊的下颚轮廓亲上那白皙修长的脖子，吸允轻咬像是在给黄仁俊下蛊。黄仁俊被吻得口干舌燥，张嘴就对着眼前的肉咬下去疏解自己浑身被挑起的欲望，也不管那是对方的脸、唇、还是胸部。

这扰人心神的吻密密麻麻铺天盖地而来，一阵清凉让黄仁俊稍微清醒几分。不知是什么时候上的床，衣服也被扒个精光。那人压在自己身上，双手撑着身体和自己十指紧扣、四目相对。

接下来要发生什么，黄仁俊很清楚。毕竟，没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑。只是黄仁俊没有办法承受他这样的直视，输就输吧，黄仁俊想。就在他要打退堂鼓转头的瞬间，罗渽民动作比他还快倾身吻住他，不给他逃避的机会。

两人双唇贴合，罗渽民饶有兴致地描绘着他的唇形，黄仁俊被舔得酥痒下意识咬自己的唇。唇齿相接又给了罗渽民不少乘虚而入的机会，口中的氧气再次被夺走，黄仁俊只能被亲得呜咽呜咽的呻吟。性欲都是相互吸引、催生的，这种似有似无压抑的呻吟只会带来更刺激的感观。

罗渽民退开深看了黄仁俊一眼，眼里黑得吓人只得欲火燃烧。他松开手重新扣着黄仁俊的下巴用力地吻下去，顺着他的锁骨一路向下在胸前磨蹭。两人的下半身都起了反应，黄仁俊明显感受到坚硬炙热的某物顶着自己。

黄仁俊的心提到了嗓子眼，浑身又热又羞。胸前凸起的部位被某人含在嘴里吸允舔舐，后臀肌肉不自觉地收紧，手也攀附上了对方的后背用力乱抓。

突然，罗渽民停下了动作。

黄仁俊低下头喘气打量对方，就在罗渽民顺着自己胸口前那道伤疤来回摩擦的时候，黄仁俊脑海闪过一丝悲凉触电般地抓住他的手。

空气一度凝固，两人置身于黑暗中看着彼此不说话。罗渽民似乎盯着自己的胸口若有所思，黄仁俊害怕这种无声的对峙。

微弱的光晕打在罗渽民轮廓分明的脸上，然而视线太黑加上近视，黄仁俊依旧看不清罗渽民脸上的表情。只是，律师的先天直觉让他感受到那双眼睛正复杂地盯着自己打量。或许是出于心虚或是别的情绪，黄仁俊讪讪地松开手，不料却反被对方握住，那道力紧紧地抓着黄仁俊的手腕，抓得他生疼。

“什么时候的事情？”罗渽民的声音听不出什么情绪。  
黄仁俊心口一紧：“七年前。”

“发生了什么事？”  
“先天性心脏病，心脏移植。”十个字交代了伤疤的来历，接着，又换来对方一阵沉默。

黄仁俊的心顺着这股沉默慢慢跌入谷底，他想起母亲在他婚前说的话：“一个不健康的人，普通人多少都会介意，更何况还是这种含着金汤匙出生的人。你自己要想清楚，别把自己折进去。”

说到底还是会吧，黄仁俊轻轻扯动嘴角心底掠过一丝叹息。他垂下眼细长的睫毛覆盖住眼里的失落，另一只自由活动的手紧张小心地抓着被褥：“你....介意吗？”

对方依旧沉默，原先房间内暧昧不明的气氛转瞬骤减。迟迟等不来对方的回答，黄仁俊顿时眼角酸涩窘困不堪，看着赤身裸体的两人，黄仁俊心中升起落荒而逃的心思。他动了动脚想要起身，却被罗渽民的一句话镇住。

“你会离开我吗？”没由来的一句话，让黄仁俊愣住。他不明地回看罗渽民轻声道：“嗯？”

“你会离开我吗？”罗渽民低着头又问了一次，声音惨白无力，而抓着黄仁俊的那只手始终没松开过：“你也会离开我吗？”

这一次，黄仁俊终于清楚他语气里的情绪，也明白他在问什么。不是无力，是无助，无助中还藏品不清的害怕和不被察觉的鼻音。手腕上逐渐加剧的疼痛让他感知这不是错觉，罗渽民握着他的那只手也正在颤抖。黄仁俊没由来的鼻子一酸，这似乎是手术之后除了爸妈以外，第一次有人担心他是否会离开。

他直起身靠近罗渽民，伸出手怜惜地抚摸他的脸庞郑重其事地说：“我不会。”

罗渽民缓缓抬眼与他对视，那黑而幽静的眼眸里闪着细碎泪光。这泪光直击黄仁俊心房，击得他一时心潮澎湃、意乱情迷，甚至忘记追究那个“也”字。

“我不会。”黄仁俊低下头贴近罗渽民，在他的唇边又说了一遍后，照着罗渽民吻他的路数吻在罗渽民的眼皮上，眼角、鼻尖、耳垂、唇边.....似吻又似安抚，每个吻都让罗渽民心颤不止又莫名安心，每个吻都像誓言一样烙印在他心里。

罗渽民阖着眼睛轻微颤抖，修长的睫毛刷过黄仁俊的每寸肌肤也换来他阵阵麻酥。就在黄仁俊一路长驱直入的瞬间他整个人被腾空抱起，突如其来的失重感让黄仁俊忍不住叫出声。

一股重力压过来，黄仁俊很快就被罗渽民压在身下，四目相对。这两年来，他们似乎没有这么贴近过。他俯视着他，他仰望着他，激动和情愫在两人之间流窜。

“你说的！”罗渽民覆上他的唇，没有给他回答的机会。这吻来势汹汹一改温柔做派，亲得黄仁俊浑身都在灼烧。临门一脚的时候，罗渽民问他：“你要在上面吗？”

黄仁俊一惊，脸颊迅速烧红，他扭头咬着唇有些羞涩：“我..没做过。”

“那我来。宝贝第一次，让老公会好好伺候你，让你舒服舒服。”罗渽民用修长的手指滑过他的脸庞，顺着下颚线摸到胸前、腰间，再到尾骨处....

男人在床上果然鬼话连篇，黄仁俊的眼泪都被罗渽民捣腾出来，他皱着眉毛浑身抗拒地抵住罗渽民那强壮的身躯。

“好疼...你..骗人。”  
“宝贝你放松，再过一会就舒服了。”  
“呜呜...不要，你出去。”  
“乖，一会就不疼了。”  
“操你大爷，下次...老子要在上面！”  
“好。那我再好好示范一次，宝贝认真学哦。”  
“别！啊....你混蛋！”

捣腾捣腾，捣腾出了妙处，黄仁俊却哭得更凶。他从没有实战过，这种前所未有的感觉让他对自己的身体十分陌生。当这具身体的所有感官全由一个人控制的时候，他非但没有反抗还十分配合地把自己交给对方任由他支配，甚至贪图更多。

这感觉，即让他挫败也让他沉沦。

几番阵仗之后，黄仁俊累得连指头都不想动，任由罗渽民扛着他去浴室帮自己清洗身体。洗着洗着，罗渽民又不知疲倦地拉着他做了一次。

原本吃饱喝足的身体再次被带起欲望，黄仁俊半梦半醒地回吻着。经过前几次铺垫加上有润滑的关系，这次很轻巧就进去了。罗渽民下腹用力一挺，黄仁俊下意识闷哼一声。

慵懒的声线在罗渽民听来十分魅惑，两人不分你我地互相索取。浴室灯火通明静得只剩唇齿相接的声音和身体律动激起的水声，这水声让黄仁俊觉得十分荒淫，好像每一簇激起的水花都在往他心上浇一样令他臊得慌。他脸色潮红喘着气眼神不敢往罗渽民身上放，罗渽民却不遂他的愿，几度强迫黄仁俊和自己对视。

罗渽民吻着他的时候、挺进的时候都喜欢睁着眼睛观察黄仁俊脸上的表情，这一行为让黄仁俊极度羞耻窘迫却难以抗拒。似乎黄仁俊越是窘迫，罗渽民的玩心越大笑容也越放肆。他变着法折磨黄仁俊，贪恋他脸上的任何细微表情变化。好几次当高潮快要来的时候，罗渽民就故意放慢动作磨着他。

身体被鸽了好几次，黄仁俊眼角逐渐泛红，他不满地嘟着红唇在罗渽民身上乱抓，连娇喘的声音都变得委屈起来。湿漉漉的头发下面藏着一张玉琢般的小脸看得罗渽民下腹一紧，折磨他的同时不也是变相折磨自己吗！罗渽民率先缴械投降，他把黄仁俊从水里抱起压在洗漱台上疯狂挺进。

就在高潮就要来的时候，黄仁俊慌乱伸出手遮住罗渽民那双带电的眼睛：“别....”罗渽民顺势咬着他的小拇指发力，就在倾泻的瞬间，黄仁俊失控叫出了声。

看着黄仁俊紧皱的五官，罗渽民突然惊醒，他紧张地盯着黄仁俊胸口那道疤后怕：“它会不会....“

黄仁俊无力地失笑，现在才开始担心会不会太迟了点？

他怕在罗渽民肩头上犯懒：“它不会。不会裂开也不会停止，它在里面适应得很好，它在为你跳动。”黄仁俊的声音慵懒却有股莫名的力量，他只是在陈述事实，可在罗渽民听来却是山盟海誓的味道。

还没退出体内的老二，似乎又硬了几分。  
黄仁俊两眼一黑，装死晕厥。

10/

天微亮，黄仁俊就醒了。昨晚折腾到三四点，他现在整个人宛如废人一般，腰、四肢酸痛到不像自己的。听到耳边细碎的穿衣声，让黄仁俊谨慎小心地闭着眼装睡。

“宝贝，你不起来，我就当你在对我发出邀请哦。”罗渽民瞥了一眼被窝里裹成蚕蛹状的人，一边仰着脖子打领带一边发话。

“噌”的一声有东西像弹簧一样迅速从床上飞起，嘴里还骂骂咧咧：“起了起了，起了起了。”那语气像极了受惊的小鹿。

看着眼前这个大大咧咧站着啥也没穿的人，罗渽民爽朗地笑出声。感受到罗渽民眼里戏虐的变化，黄仁俊顺着他逐渐变味的视线看了下自己才反应过来。心里一个踉跄，还没等黄仁俊扯到被子躲起来，就让罗渽民抱了个满怀。

黄仁俊被高高抱起，他看着略高的地面害怕摔倒只能死死地扣住罗渽民的脖子，腿也牢牢地盘在他腰上。这种隔着对方的西装被跨抱着自己还是裸着的状态，色情味十足，红晕随即爬满脸颊。

罗渽民仰头望着面红耳赤的黄仁俊心满意足的笑开了花，他把头埋到黄仁俊怀里深深嗅了嗅他身上的味道，顽皮地伸出舌头舔了舔。黄仁俊的身体十分敏感，没舔两下，他的身体就开始变软颤栗。

转瞬，黄仁俊又被压在床上。

“一大早这么热情，看来我昨晚不够努力啊。”罗渽民盯着黄仁俊一副认真苦恼的样子。黄仁俊听到他这么说，吓得眼珠子都要弹出来。他卯足劲摇头，十分肯定地说：“够够够，非常够！”

“是吗？但看你上串下跳的很有活力嘛，昨晚是谁哭着说浑身都痛，要找我报仇来着？现在不痛啦？”

你看，有些东西就是这么后知后觉。罗渽民不说的时候，黄仁俊还没什么感觉。他这么一说，浑身的酸楚就排山倒海的来。黄仁俊动了动腰，眼含泪光地撒娇道：“痛。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”罗渽民宠溺地笑出声，他啄了啄黄仁俊那肿起的红唇：“好啦。不逗你了，你好好睡觉。我待会有个采访，下午有个代言要拍。你睡醒了，晚上陪我一起参加庆功宴？”

黄仁俊如临大赦般松了一口气，乖巧地点头，脸上毫不遮掩的表情变化全被罗渽民看进去。罗渽民无奈地想，要不是自己有工作，怎么可能就被你这么撒娇卖萌蒙混过去？

罗渽民走后，黄仁俊的心得到片刻安宁。偌大的房间，凌乱的床塌，突如其来的变故让他和罗渽民之间的关系突飞猛进。昨晚的一切历历在目却又那么不真实，当脑海里开始复盘记忆的时候，那一幕幕臊得黄仁俊脸红心跳无处可逃。他把自己藏在被窝里憋着几乎要喘不过气来，可是似乎只要他一探出头，就能看到这个房间里自己被罗渽民压着时的各种姿势。

黄仁俊缩着身子，在被窝里小心翼翼地呼吸着。沉下心来嗅，原来这个房间、枕头上、被窝里，包括自己身上都是罗渽民的专属香味。

那股致命又带着侵略性，闻了会让人失去理性和自我的香味已经开始侵入他的内心。黄仁俊似乎能察觉到有些东西变了，内心窃喜的同时又参着些许不安。他想要伸手去摘那株世间仅有的玫瑰花，可这玫瑰花长在了悬崖上。

裹着罗渽民的味道，听着自己的心跳，黄仁俊逐渐有了睡意。等他一觉醒来天已经黑了，他想到和罗渽民的约定一股溜起身忍着身上的疼痛看了看手机。

打开手机，罗渽民给他发了几条信息。

短信：别着急，起晚了也没关系，我会一直等你。  
对方好像掐准了自己会睡迟一般，早已经妥妥地安排好。

短信2：桌上有粥，饿了先垫垫肚子。

短信3：浴室有药，实在痛可以擦一下。以后我轻点，wink～  
看到这一条，黄仁俊隔着屏幕脸一红。

短信4：晚宴就在酒店里，在十楼，你休息好再来。

第五条短信，打开，是一张大大的对脸自拍。那张绝世美颜撅着红唇，亲吻卖萌。

黄仁俊合上手机，嘴角忍不住泛起笑意，他伸了个懒腰安心地重新倒回床上贪婪地吸了吸被子，心里暖暖的。

穿好罗渽民准备好的西装，黄仁俊心满意足地出门。就在房门关好的瞬间，身后传来一道阴森的女声吓黄仁俊一跳。

“你是谁！你为什么会出现罗渽民的房间里？”一个手里捧着花的女生站在自己身后，凶狠地盯着黄仁俊质问他。

黄仁俊定神打量这个身上挂着相机将自己裹得很严实的女生，卫衣帽和口罩盖住了她打扮的样子，只是从衣着身型来看年纪不大像个学生。虽然黄仁俊极少关注罗渽民的工作，但是他身边的工作人员黄仁俊或多或少都知道他们的长相。更何况这种穿着打扮，大概率也不会是工作人员。

怕是遇到粉丝了，黄仁俊莫名紧张起来，尽量让自己保持镇定：“我是他的工作人员。”

然而，女生听他说完后十分坚定地否定黄仁俊，声音也比刚刚还尖锐几分：“怎么可能！他身边的工作人员我都知道，怎么从来没见过你？”

听到她这么说，黄仁俊内心反而没有先前被抓包的紧张感，更多的是审视。不是工作人员，却对明星的住址、行程、工作人员了如指掌、必备的帽子口罩相机....黄仁俊突然想起经过公司茶水间的时候，曾听同事们讨论谁谁谁又因为私生跟车差点出车祸，谁又因为私生跟到家门口报警等等的事件。

黄仁俊正式打量她一眼，神态恢复一贯的镇定自若：“我是新来的，今天刚入职。倒是你，奇怪的很。你怎么知道罗渽民的房间号在这里？还有，来顶楼需要刷卡的，你怎么会有卡？”

凭着律师的直觉，黄仁俊抓到女生眼里的一丝慌乱，心里更加笃定自己的想法。十有八九就是公司同事说的私生。黄仁俊先发制人地抓住女生胳膊，面不改色：“你是谁？算了，跟我去保卫室核实身份。”

本以为小女生遇到这种事都会自乱阵脚、不知所措，谁知这女生十分狡猾，她用力一扯躲开黄仁俊并反手将他一推，黄仁俊被毫无防备地推个踉跄撞到电梯边的垃圾桶上。

垃圾桶是金属制作的，正巧最尖锐的一角撞在人体最脆弱的侧腰，黄仁俊痛得全身冒冷汗。他没想到女孩力气这么大，他撑着腰愤怒地盯着她。只见她面目狰狞丝毫没有害怕的意思：“我是谁关你什么事！我警告你，不管你是不是真的工作人员，都给我离罗渽民远一点。否则，我不会放过你！”女生说完，快速就溜进安全通道跑没影。

黄仁俊扶着腰顺着楼道追，却追得十分艰难。一天没吃什么东西，加上昨晚耗了一夜根本没什么体力。他掀起西装查看，果然细白的腰上立马紫了一圈。确认跟踪不到人之后 ，黄仁俊立刻放弃无畏的追击而是往十楼跑，他想赶快通知罗渽民身边的工作人员。

十楼是庆功宴现场，此时正热闹得不行，伴随着轻快优雅的背景乐，进进出出都是衣着华丽的人群。黄仁俊还没亲自找上人，罗渽民的经纪人便在门口等着他。

黄仁俊简要把事情一说，见经纪人面色犯愁：“好，这件事我们会注意。”

“会注意？就这样？”经纪人的反应让黄仁俊十分诧异。

经纪人无奈地叹了口气，拉着黄仁俊退到角落：“唉，美人哥哥，一时半会儿跟你解释不清楚。这种事情在娱乐圈很常见，她们大多都是未成年通过各种渠道私下跟来的，赶也赶不走骂也不能骂。哎...总之，我现在就叫人去查一查录像，你先进去。宴会就要开始了，罗总在等你。”说完，便推着黄仁俊往大厅里走。

站在华丽的宴会厅中间，一晃神黄仁俊似乎又回到了罗渽民生日那天。只见罗渽民一袭黑色西装塑身胸前别这香奈儿钻石胸针，衬得整个人唇红肤白优雅得像一幅画。你再仔细看他的着装不难看出，和黄仁俊身上的西装是出自一个系列。

想到这，黄仁俊不自觉害羞起来。他放纵目光追随着人群里那个耀眼的主人公，修长白皙的手举着香槟优雅从容地应对每个向他祝贺的人，他笑着被人群和炙热的目光包围着和任何时候一样无懈可击。与他人对谈之时，罗渽民不经意一抬头便看见了黄仁俊。从四目相对的那瞬间开始，罗渽民的眼神就没离开过他。

在这么看下去，铁定会出事。黄仁俊不自觉地咽了咽口水猛灌自己一口香槟，罗渽民的目光看上去露骨直白恨不得要把他们的关系昭告天下，黄仁俊心虚地打量四周担心在这么看下去，这场庆功宴就是不庆功宴而是恋情发布会。

罗渽民似乎不知收敛，目光多情又十分坦荡。黄仁俊被他盯得整个人越发燥热，只得随便找个理由躲起来喘气。

黄仁俊躲在安全通道的落地窗前，透过玻璃俯瞰窗外的夜色。这里说来并不算高，但足以俯瞰整个城市的全貌，地面上纵横交错的车流和光影像极夜空中错综复杂的星盘美不胜收。远眺的目光逐渐收回聚焦在玻璃面上时，玻璃里倒影出一个人影正朝自己缓缓走来。昂贵的皮鞋一步步有节奏地敲打着大理石上，清脆响亮的声音击打得黄仁俊的心脏砰砰跳。

“宴会很无聊吗？”那男人从后面抱着他，香喷喷的脑袋顺着黄仁俊的后脑勺使劲乱蹭。黄仁俊被他蹭得四肢发麻，他忍不住笑出声行动不受控地仰起脖子配合他。

无人的楼梯间充斥着令人面红耳赤的接吻声，黄仁俊羞得恨不得有人捂住他的耳朵或是遁地而逃，但此刻他被罗渽民圈在怀里吻得不可开交无处可逃。罗渽民将他压在落地窗上看上去好像整个人悬空着，由于窗户是透明的关系，哪怕他们站在十楼的高度都让黄仁俊觉得窗外时刻有人经过会撞见他们，然后拿出手机拍照录像，第二天就上头条，接着天下大乱......

黄仁俊不敢往下想，罗渽民也没有给他再走神的机会。这场接吻就像追逐游戏一样，你来我往。黄仁俊越是躲，罗渽民越是步步紧逼。直到他身上的衬衫被撩起、皮带松散，罗渽民才把空气还给他。两人头挨着头，互相粗喘着气。黄仁俊微微张嘴小心翼翼地控制自己的气息，以免它暴露自己内心的喜悦和兴奋。

罗渽民眼里的欲望多到快要溢出来，他盯着黄仁俊那张被自己亲得红肿的唇不满足地又亲了亲：“你在这等我，我跟导演说一声，我们回房间。”回房间三个字，臊得黄仁俊脑袋当机。罗渽民的手顺着黄仁俊那张红成苹果的脸上反复打磨，黄仁俊只能机械地舔了舔嘴唇乖巧地点头。

罗渽民走后，黄仁俊才觉得四周的空气开始活起来。他摸了摸自己滚烫的脸开始自省，以他谨慎顾大局的性子绝不会在公共场所做这些事。但自从上一次老爷子生日之后，黄仁俊变得越来越不像自己。他背对着安全门站在楼梯边使劲拍了拍自己的脸，突然听见身后“咿呀”一道开门声。黄仁俊欣喜地转身，就在他转身的间隙一双纤细彤红的手抚上他的腰，用尽全力一推。

黄仁俊的身体顺着楼梯翻转了好几圈，他头部重重着地就他意识晕厥的瞬间，他听见一道阴森狠绝的女生：

“我警告过你，离他远点。”

——未完待续——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《心门》被我重修了。
> 
> 本来只打算写上 中 下，结果发现写不完。  
> 所以，直接改成连载！  
> 这个系列，争取7章节内完结它。  
> 
> 
> 喜欢你就点个赞，有什么想说的也可以留言哦～
> 
> 晚安！
> 
> 下次见～


End file.
